Only You
by LoWax
Summary: Lexa en a marre de la fac, elle ne s'imaginait pas être encore à l'école à 20 ans, elle trouve ça déprimant. Un jour, alors qu'elle entame sa troisième et dernière année, elle va tomber sur Clarke. Une magnifique jeune femme qui bouleversera toutes ses résolutions, ses croyances et changera sa vie à tout jamais... [Clexa Moderne AU]
1. Un rayon de soleil

Hello hello!

Voilà ma deuxième fanfiction qui cette fois-ci est une moderne AU sur le couple Clexa encore (oui bas je les aime bien que voulez vous ^^).

J'invite ceux qui ne me connaissent pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à ma première fic aussi tant qu'à faire!

Ce coup-ci j'ai décidé de mettre les dialogues/pensées en gras parce que j'ai vu ça sur d'autres fic et je trouve que ça rend bien et que ça donne une certaine facilité de lecture. Bref, si ça ne vous plaît pas dite le.

Je précise que les personnages que j'utilise pour cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas.

J'écris uniquement pour le plaisir.

Je laisse libre cours à mon imagination mais il est possible que je m'inspire d'autres fictions sans jamais copier, je le promets.

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Ps3: Au passage, je me suis mise direct en Rating M (même si T aurait surement suffit pour ce chapitre) alors les plus jeunes et surtout homophobes, passez votre chemin merci!

Bonne lecture! (désolée pour les éventuelles fautes)

* * *

Alexandra que tout le monde surnommait Lexa était assise sur une chaise dans le hall de sa fac qui faisait aussi office de salle commune. Elle avait les pieds sur la chaise, recroquevillée sur elle-même et la tête dans ses bras croisés, elle réfléchissait.

Elle devait passer encore une année dans cette fichue université et rien que cette idée la déprimait au plus au point, elle soupira. Sa fac faisait partie d'un complexe universitaire d'une douzaine de bâtiments et enseignait dans tout les domaines comme la mécanique, la physique-chimie, les technologies numériques, l'informatique, les mathématiques, le droit ou encore la biologie ou la médecine.

Elle en avait marre de croiser tout les jours les mêmes stéréotypes d'étudiants, en passant par le skater babacool à la fille qui faisait intello coincée, le mec qui se prenait pour un piège à filles ou toutes les nanas idiotes qui lui couraient désespérément après.

Lexa ne se sentait vraiment pas à sa place mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle l'avait promis à sa mère, elle serait quelqu'un de bien et cela commençait par faire de bonnes études.

Elle avait choisi la biologie, par défaut, car elle n'était pas vraiment très assidue à l'école et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire plus tard mais elle aimait connaitre les mécanismes de la Terre et du monde vivant en général alors c'était le choix le plus évident pour elle.

Lexa n'était pas idiote, loin de là même, mais elle préférait l'action plutôt que la réflexion. C'était une fille active avec un constant besoin de bouger et une forte personnalité qui lui permettait de se faire respecter auprès de tous assez rapidement. Elle faisait beaucoup de sport pour évacuer ce trop plein d'énergie et elle avait donc un corps magnifique. Beaucoup de filles le lui enviaient et elle attirait l'oeil de beaucoup d'hommes mais ça ne l'intéressait pas.

Lexa aimait les femmes depuis toujours, ça avait été une évidence depuis le début. En amour elle était difficile, très difficile même. Elle aimait les jolies filles, intelligentes et avec du caractère. Le genre de fille qui était généralement aussi chiante que belle alors Lexa ne les supportaient pas bien longtemps. Elle enchainait donc les conquêtes sans s'attacher, simplement comme ça, pour le plaisir. Elle ne cherchait pas l'amour de toute façon, elle avait 20 ans et cherchait juste à s'amuser, elle avait déjà trop souffert pour tenter quoique ce soit d'autre pour l'instant.

* * *

Clarke était heureuse, elle quittait enfin son atroce lycée pour aller à la fac, son rêve depuis toujours.

Elle voulait être infirmière, sa mère lui ayant transmis sa passion de la médecine, elle voulait vouer sa vie à aider et soigner les autres. C'était une vocation.

Elle avait 18 ans et elle quittait déjà le foyer familial, sa fac étant trop loin, elle avait prit un logement universitaire que sa mère avait acceptée de payer en partie, l'autre partie étant payée par sa bourse d'études.

Elle ne connaissait personne ici et même si elle n'avait aucun de mal à se faire des amis en général, elle appréhendait cette rentrée pour le moins importante. C'est vrai, du lycée à l'université il y avait un cap et cela lui faisait un peu peur, surtout qu'elle n'allait pas avoir sa mère derrière elle au cas où.

C'était la pré-rentrée, il était midi passé et il faisait un temps splendide, normal pour un début septembre.

Clarke pénétra dans un grand bâtiment qu'elle compara à un aéroport tellement c'était grand et qu'il y avait de monde…

Il y avait principalement des étudiants, qui allaient et venaient ou qui étaient posés par ci par là sur des tables et des chaises un peu partout. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'indications et Clarke eu la désagréable sensation d'être déjà complètement perdue alors qu'elle venait à peine de passer la porte: **« Mais comment je vais m'en sortir là dedans? »** pensa t-elle.

Elle s'avança, ne sachant absolument pas où aller quand elle se décida à demander de l'aide. Elle ne voulait pas s'incruster dans un groupe d'étudiant et passer pour la petite lycéenne qui découvre la vie alors elle chercha quelqu'un de seul de préférence. Elle balaya l'immense hall et son regard trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait.

* * *

\- « **Salut, excuse moi.** »

Une voix me réveille de mes pensées déprimantes.

Je relève alors la tête et me rassoit correctement pour connaitre l'objet de cette intrusion.

Je reste littéralement bouche bée devant la magnifique fille qui m'interpelle.

Une jeune femme se tient devant moi, le regard un peu perdu. Elle a un corps splendide: une poitrine généreuse, des courbes à tomber et une peau blanche si parfaite que ça me donne immédiatement envie de la toucher. Elle a une chevelure d'un blond éclatant, tel un rayon de soleil, qui lui arrive à mi épaules et des yeux… Des yeux bleus, comme l'océan, où seul un aveugle ne s'y noierait pas. Elle porte un jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais qui moule parfaitement ses jambes, un top qu'on croirait dessiné pour elle et sa poitrine, et des tennis blanches assorties. Je suis littéralement subjuguée par cette fille mais je ne montre rien, par fierté sûrement, parce que si cette fille est lesbienne (et oh j'espère qu'elle l'est), je ne peux pas lui montrer que la partie est gagnée d'avance et surtout je ne la connais même pas. J'engage alors la conversation.

\- « **Salut, je peux t'aider?** »

\- « **Heu oui, à vrai dire je suis un peu perdue, je suis nouvelle ici et c'est vraiment grand… Je cherche la salle D356.** »

\- « **Hey ben d'abord bienvenue! ».** Ça commence bien, me voilà en « mode » ultra sociable et à rire comme une idiote pour rien, deux choses qui ne me ressemblent vraiment pas normalement…

\- « **Merci!** » me répond t-elle avec un large sourire qui termine de me déstabiliser complètement.

Je fait une pause très brève en cherchant un point à fixer pour ne pas être déconcentrée par son corps ou ses magnifiques yeux. Je fixe alors les escaliers sur ma gauche, lui montrant mon profil et renchérit.

\- « **C'est vrai que ce bâtiment est énorme et il est facile de se perdre quand on ne connait pas. C'est très simple, l'étage 1 c'est les salles A, le 2 les B, etc.** (je lui montre du doigt chaque étage, justifiant au passage la question qu'elle aurait pu se poser: « Pourquoi elle ne me regarde pas quand elle me parle? ») **Donc tu dois all…** »

\- « **Au quatrième?** » me coupa t-elle.

\- « **Heu…oui c'est ça.** » répondit-je un peu surprise en tournant la tête à nouveau vers elle, j'ai horreur qu'on me coupe la parole mais je ne la connais pas alors je vais éviter d'être désagréable.

\- « **Merci!** » me dit-elle avec un sourire avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

Je commence à articuler un: - « **De rien** » mais seul un - « **De ri…** » s'échappe de ma bouche lorsqu'elle se retourne. Je dois passer pour une perverse à ce moment là car je lui dévore littéralement le fessier du regard, mes yeux sont aimantés, je ne contrôle rien. Moi qui suis d'habitude si discrète, là c'est raté.

L'instant est magique et n'aura surement duré que quelques secondes mais elles me parurent durer une éternité. Quand tout à coup elle se retourne et revient vers moi à vive allure: « **Merde, elle a senti mon regard ou quoi? ».**

\- « **Au fait désolée, moi c'est Clarke, je suis en fac de médecine et en 1ère année du coup t'a compris.** » me dit-elle avec son magnifique sourire.

\- « **Heu… je… moi c'est 3ème année… biologie… heu… Lexa.** »

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire, je suis totalement ridicule: « **C'est n'importe quoi mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive?!** »

Elle rigole et s'exclame.

\- « **Enchantée 3ème année!** » Elle me fait un clin d'oeil puis reprend - « **J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se recroiser. À bientôt Lexa.** »

Elle me sourit, je fond littéralement, je n'ose plus rien répondre car je pense m'être suffisamment donnée en spectacle comme ça alors je hoche simplement la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Elle s'en va pour de bon cette fois-ci et mon regard ne se décroche d'elle que lorsqu'elle disparait dans les escaliers.

Je reste bouche bée et les yeux vitreux tout en pensant: « **Mais c'était quoi ce bordel? ».**

* * *

Je monte au quatrième comme me l'a indiquée Lexa. Elle était vraiment bizarre cette fille, sympa mais bizarre. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer sa beauté, je ne suis pas spécialement attirée par les filles mais je l'ai trouvée vraiment belle et avec un corps de fou en plus!

Les jolies brunes ça court les rues mais elle, elle avait quelque chose de différent, un petit rien en plus qui la distinguait des autres et l'embellissait encore plus.

« **Clarke tu fais quoi là? »** pensai-je « **C'était qu'une fille ça va, passe à autre chose.** »

J'arrive à mon étage et je regarde alors les numéros sur les portes: « **D350, 351, 352, … »**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander combien de personnes il va y avoir, il est 14 heures et la réunion de pré-rentrée était fixée à 14h15. Je suis en avance mais je préfère ça plutôt que d'être en retard, c'est une manie.

\- « **Ah D356 enfin! »** m'exclamai-je tout haut.

J'entre et je vois seulement une dizaine d'étudiants, assis chacun dans leur coin en attendant que l'heure passe. Je décide de faire connaissance immédiatement, après tout on va passer au minimum une année ensemble voir plus alors autant mettre les pieds dans le plat comme on dit!

Je m'avance vers une jolie brune qui pianote sur son téléphone et m'assoit à ses cotés.

Elle lève la tête vers moi, surprise d'abord d'être approchée de si près sans prévenir, puis elle me sourit.

\- « **Salut, moi c'est Clarke.** » commençai-je le sourire aux lèvres.

\- « **Octavia. »**

 **\- « Tu va bien? »**

 **\- « Bas comme une rentrée hein mais oui ça va et toi? »**

 **\- « Ça va! Je suis contente d'entrer à la fac enfin! Alors toi aussi t'es du genre à être tout le temps en avance? »** dit-je en rigolant.

 **\- « Nan… »** soupira t-elle - « **Mon frère m'a obligée à partir trop tôt sous prétexte que sinon j'allai être en retard, il me materne tout le temps. »**

 **\- « Ah… »**

Nous avons fait connaissance pendant ces 15 minutes de temps libre. Elle habitait pas loin d'ici en colocation avec son frère. Ses parents étaient tout les deux décédés et ils étaient à eux deux leur seule famille respective, ce qui expliquait la sur-protection de son grand frère, un certain Bellamy je crois. Octavia était vraiment sympa et nous avons échangé nos numéros directement. À 14h05, la salle était déjà bien plus remplie qu'i minutes et à 14h15, elle était pleine à craquer, au moins 200 étudiants, facile.

Un homme s'approcha du pupitre central, la quarantaine, brun et le regard assuré du genre: « **Je suis supérieur à vous, cherchez pas.** ».

\- « **Bonjour je suis Cage Wallace, le directeur de votre formation.** » commença t-il.

Monsieur Wallace nous a parlé pendant près d'une heure et demi, nous expliquant tout les trucs de rentrée, les stages, les salles de classes et les horaires, etc.

Une fois fini je n'attend pas que la masse d'élèves se bouge, je dit au revoir à Octavia et part assez rapidement vers la sortie pour rentrer à mon studio. Il n'est même pas 16 heures mais je suis crevée alors je rentre et m'affale sur mon canapé: repos bien mérité, la rentrée, la vraie n'est que dans 4 jours.

* * *

Lexa était rentrée à son appartement aussi, les cours ne commençaient pas directement le lendemain heureusement.

Elle a l'esprit ailleurs et alors qu'elle s'assoit sur son lit, ses pensées sont pour la belle inconnue rencontrée quelques heures plus tôt: Clarke.

Elle l'avait littéralement hypnotisée, charmée dès le premier regard. Elle ne la connaissait même pas mais elle ressentait déjà une telle attirance, c'était… c'était étrange.

« **Je dois faire en sorte de la revoir.** » pensa t-elle « **Et si elle n'aime pas les femmes** **, c'est pas un soucis, je la ferai changer de bord, personne ne me résiste de toute façon. Cette fille sera à moi, rien qu'une fois… »**

Lexa venait de se fixer un nouvel objectif, elle aimait beaucoup faire cela pour se distraire parfois… et pour l'instant, elle était parvenue à chaque fois à ses fins.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers la même personne.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! Je posterais tout les dimanches si c'est le cas.

N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis (c'est hyper rapide, même pas besoin d'être inscrit.).

A bientôt o/


	2. La Grenadine

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Bon déjà je voudrais vous dire un gros: MEEERRRCCCIII !

Je vois que parler des fesses de Clarke d'après les yeux de Lexa dès le début marche bien haha!

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce début plaise autant et tout vos messages m'ont fait **énormément** plaisir! J'ai pu lire sur une autre fiction (je ne sais plus laquelle désolée) que les reviews étaient en quelque sorte la paye de " l'auteur " et c'est totalement vrai! J'écris pour mon plaisir personnel mais vos commentaires sont très inspirants et encourageants, ça donne envie d'écrire et du coup de vous faire plaisir aussi ^^, merci!

Du coup je vous poste la suite un jour en avance (parce que je suis pas là demain) et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant ;)

/!\ Les tailles de chapitres vont sûrement varier et je m'en excuse si ça dérange certains mais je ne compte pas les mots. Quand j'écris, le chapitre est déjà plus ou moins fait dans ma tête ou des fois pas du tout et je fais au feeling. Dans tout les cas, je préfère privilégier la qualité du contenu plutôt que la quantité, voilà :)

/!\ Avis à ceux qui suivent mon autre fic et qui suivent aussi celle là: _Et qu'en est-il de nous: Chapitre 6_ aura du retard et j'en suis désolée! Je n'ai eu aucun temps libre pour écrire cette semaine et je peux poster ce chapitre uniquement parce qu'il était écrit à l'avance. Vous aurez EQDN 6 cette nuit (si j'arrive à veiller assez tard) pour le finir ou sinon lundi soir ou mardi :/ Désolée.

Réponses aux reviews:

{- maemae31: Merci :)

\- Little Monkey Fanfic: Haha MERCI! Je t'avoue que quand je me suis imaginée une fille rigolant toute seule en me lisant, j'ai éclatée de rire, mais vraiment ^^. Je me suis marrée à mettre Lexa en position de faiblesse dès le début parce que vu que c'est une Moderne Au, je pouvais me le permettre mais attention elle n'en reste pas moins Lexa! Evidemment que tout ne sera pas si simple sinon je n'écrirais pas tu le pense bien, on verra (enfin "vous" verrez) par la suite ce que ça donne mais Lexa est tenace et quand elle veut quelque chose "généralement" elle l'obtient! Bref, merci de ton commentaire si expressif, j'ai adoré! :D

\- Cyelab: Je suis plutôt du genre à terminer ce que je commence alors c'est sûr que je vais continuer, ne t'inquiète pas! Merci pour ton avis et ravie que ça t'ait plu ;)

\- JustineJecie: Alors déjà merci d'avoir lu la première, c'est cool même si c'est vraiment très différent. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas l'arrêter comme ça oulala j'ai trop de trucs de prévus pour ça! Je publierai juste deux fois par semaine le samedi et le dimanche (une pour chaque fic). En tout cas merci de ton commentaire, ça fait plaisir :)

\- Kim: Merci! Vous me mettez vachement la pression tous, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir par la suite :3

\- kayliah: Haha mais non c'est Clarke voyons ça se saurait si c'était une fille facile! Merci de ton commentaire :)

\- Yan: Merci bien, j'en ai plusieurs de prévus oui. Alors pour la longueur des chapitres, je te renvoi à ce que j'ai dit précédemment. La longueur dépend beaucoup de mon inspiration et du temps que j'ai pour écrire mais le premier chapitre est le plus court que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent. Ce chapitre fait 1000 mots de plus que le 1er, j'espère que ça te conviendra mieux! J'essayerai d'allonger encore plus le prochain chapitre.

\- V: Merciii! }

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Ce chapitre a un nom bizarre mais ça m'amusait de mettre ça, vous allez comprendre pourquoi.

Bonne lecture! (désolée pour les éventuelles fautes)

* * *

Cela fait un mois que les cours avaient commencés et Clarke trainait désormais tout le temps avec le même groupe d'amis qu'elle s'était fait. Il y avait donc Octavia qu'elle avait rencontrée dès le premier jour et qui était aussi en fac de médecine comme elle, Raven une fille hyperactive qui se vouait une passion pour la mécanique et qui rêvait de devenir astronaute, Monty et Jasper: deux mecs inséparables qui faisaient les 400 coups ensemble et plusieurs autres dont elle était moins proche.

Bellamy, le frère d'Octavia se joignait souvent à eux lorsqu'il ne travaillait pas. Clarke avait lié une amitié très proche avec ses cinq là et dès qu'ils avaient du temps libre, ils se rejoignaient quelque part.

 **\- « Clarke tu viens on va rejoindre les autres au bar que nous a proposé mon frère la semaine dernière, il parait que c'est cool! »** lança Octavia avec engouement.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de leur dernier cours de la journée, il était 16h30 et vraiment pas l'heure de se cloitrer dans un studio selon Clarke mais elle était sceptique quant aux idées farfelues de Bellamy.

 **\- « Tu es sûre que cet endroit vaux le coup Octavia? Ton frère a des goûts bizarres des fois et je ne tiens pas à me retrouver dans un truc rempli de strip-teaseuses ou je ne sais quoi encore. »** grogna t-elle.

 **\- « Haha! Mon frère aime les femmes c'est vrai mais non, il m'a assuré que c'était juste un bar sympa avec une bonne ambiance. Bon il a ajouté que les serveuses étaient "mignonnes" mais ça ne change pas grand chose pour nous ça, tant qu'on peut s'amuser! »**

 **\- « Ok allons y alors. »**

Les deux filles montèrent dans la voiture de Clarke et se rendirent au lieu que leur avait indiqué Bellamy par SMS.

Une fois garées, Octavia descendit la première suivie de Clarke qui marchait plus lentement, trop occupée à scanner les lieux. Elle était toujours trop prudente et Octavia la charriait souvent avec ça.

 **\- « Allez Clarke ramène toi! »** cria t-elle alors qu'elle était déjà près de la porte du bar.

La blonde s'avança et maugréa:

 **\- « Polis? Le bar Polis? Sérieusement c'est nul comme nom, t'es sûre qu'on risque pas de croiser des flics là dedans? »** finit-elle en souriant.

 **\- « Pff mais nan t'es bête, viens les autres sont déjà là. »** renchérit-elle en souriant.

Les deux filles entrèrent bras dessus, bras dessous et se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la droite où tout leurs amis étaient déjà installés et attablés.

* * *

 **« Un mois que je ne l'ai pas revue, un mois! Comment c'est possible ça? On est dans la même fac pourtant, merde… »**

Lexa avait tentée de revoir Clarke par tout les moyens, elle restait parfois des heures dans le hall ou pendant des après midi entiers lorsqu'elle n'avait pas cours pour tenter de l'apercevoir et amorcer une approche mais rien… pas de Clarke.

C'était vendredi, la brune pour payer ses factures et son appartement travaillait le weekend, le soir et pendant les vacances. Grâce à ça, elle avait pu se trouver un joli "petit" appartement en plein centre ville, tout près de la fac. Elle avait une belle chambre, une cuisine américaine qui donnait sur un magnifique salon décoré par ses soins et de larges baies vitrées qui laissaient entrer autant de lumière qu'il était possible. Elle se débrouillait seule depuis l'âge de ses 16 ans et elle était fière de s'en sortir par ses propres moyens et de ne déprendre de personne aussi bien financièrement que matériellement ou sous tout autre point d'ailleurs.

Son téléphone sonna, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire le nom qui était affiché et décrocha.

 **\- « Oui allo? »**

 **\- « Lexa? C'est Lincoln, tu fou quoi le boss est fou de rage là, tu devais prendre ton service à 15h! »**

La jeune femme regarda l'horloge numérique suspendue en face des fenêtres de son salon et écarquilla les yeux en lisant _15H47._

 **\- « Merrrrde! J'ai complètement oubliée de regarder l'heure! J'arrive tout de suite! »**

 **\- « Ouais comme souvent en ce moment, t'a la tête ailleurs… Dépêche toi, je vais pas pouvoir dissuader le boss de ne pas te virer encore bien longtemps, tu le connais. »**

 **\- « Ouais, ouais, je me dépêche, je suis là dans 10 minutes. »**

Lexa ne perdit pas une minute de plus, elle attrapa les clés de sa moto, son casque et fila en direction de son lieu de travail.

 **« Heureusement que Lincoln m'a appelé »** pensa t-elle en slalomant entre les voitures.

Lexa conduisait une moto, une grosse cylindrée, entièrement noire et mate. Elle n'aimait pas les voitures, elle trouvait ça lent et surtout IN-maniable en ville ou dans les bouchons. Avec son engin, elle se faufilait partout, rapidement et elle adorait ça.

Elle battit un record ce jour là et arriva à son travail en moins de 7 minutes. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de retirer son casque et se rua à l'intérieur sans même prêter attention aux clients autour d'elle.

Un homme, la cinquantaine, noir se dirigea vers elle et l'entraina derrière une porte avec inscrit: "Privé"

 **\- « Décidément t'en rate pas une Lexa! »** hurla t-il. **\- « T'a presque une heure de retard et tu déboule dans mon bar avec ton casque de moto encore sur la tête! C'est quoi l'image que tu donne aux clients là?! »**

 **\- « Désolée patron, j'ai pas vu l'heure… »** dit-elle en retirant son casque.

 **\- « Tu vois pas grand chose en ce moment je me trompe? La semaine dernière tu me casse tout un lot de verres entièrement neufs et aujourd'hui ça? Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te virer? »**

 **\- « Je suis la meilleure barmaid que vous ayez jamais eu, c'est vous qui l'avez dit. »** dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Le visage de Jaha, le patron de la jeune femme, s'adoucit mais n'en resta pas moins sévère.

 **\- « Ok, va pour cette fois, va te changer dépêche toi mais je te préviens, la prochaine fois que tu me fait un truc dans le genre, tu dégage. »**

Lexa hocha la tête et partit se changer, elle avait horreur de se faire commander de la sorte mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce travail payait bien, elle avait plutôt de bons horaires et elle travaillait avec son meilleur ami Lincoln qui était serveur, que demander de plus?

Une fois changée, elle alla se positionner derrière le bar et s'attela à ses tâches habituelles quand Lincoln: son meilleur ami, 25 ans, beau gosse, grand, métisse, tatoué et crâne rasé vint l'interpeller.

 **\- « Ben alors, tu foutais quoi? T'était avec une fille encore? »** sourit-il.

 **\- « Quoi?! Non j'était ailleurs c'est tout. J'ai pas ramené de filles depuis un moment même… »** chuchota t-elle.

 **\- « Ben qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? T'es malade? »** dit-il en rigolant et en prenant des verres qu'il déposa sur un plateau posé sur le bar **.**

 **\- « Mais nan pourquoi je serais malade? C'est pas un crime de ne pas ramener une fille chaque semaine dans son lit non plus. »**

 **\- « Non, non. C'est pas un crime mais venant de toi c'est bizarre, je te connais, y'a quelque chose qui cloche… »**

 **\- « Tu dit n'importe quoi! »** chuchota t-elle vivement en déposant un dernier verre qui finit de remplir le plateau de Lincoln qui se vit alors dans l'obligation de reprendre son service.

 **\- « Ouais, on verra ça. »** maugréa t-il en prenant son plateau et en partant.

* * *

 **\- « Bonjour, puis je prendre votre commande? »** sourit Lincoln au groupe attablé.

 **\- «** **Heu ouais! Trois mojitos, une piña colada et… Clarke? »** dit Bellamy en se tournant vers elle.

 **\- «** **Une grenadine. »** répondit-elle en souriant.

 **\- «** **Quoi?! T'es sérieuse? Une grenadine?! »** hurla Raven.

 **\- « Il est même pas 17h et je conduis moi alors oui je suis sûre. »**

 **\- « T'es pas drôle Clarke, moi aussi je conduis. »** grommela Bellamy. **\- « Bon bas trois mojitos, deux piñas coladas et une grenadine s'il vous plait. »** finit-il par dire.

Lincoln hocha la tête et s'éloigna après avoir ramassé les cartes des boissons.

 **\- « Putain, il est canon… »** s'exclama Octavia alors que le serveur venait juste de partir.

 **\- «** **O?! T'es sérieuse là? »** s'énerva Bellamy.

 **\- «** **Hey, ça va lâche moi "frérot", j'ai plus 12 ans. »** renchérit-elle.

Avant que Bellamy ne puisse répondre, Raven les stoppa.

 **\- « Hey c'est bon, on est là pour s'amuser! Bon sauf Clarke apparement… »**

Cette dernière releva la tête et lâcha un regard noir à la mécanicienne avant de s'exclamer:

 **\- « Non mais je suis obligée de boire pour m'amuser maintenant Raven? »**

 **\- « Oh calme toi Princesse, c'est de l'humour… »**

Ils reprirent tous une conversation normale, Octavia admirait son beau serveur du coin de l'oeil et ce dernier n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer. Clarke avait l'esprit ailleurs aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur et quand Lincoln revint avec les boissons mais pas la bonne commande pour elle, cela termina de la mettre de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- « Putain j'ai demandé une grenadine, pas ce truc! »** s'énerva t-elle.

 **\- « Attend on va rappeler le serveur »** s'exclama Octavia tout sourire.

 **\- « Non c'est bon, je vais directement au bar leur dire ma façon de penser. »**

Clarke se leva, le verre à la main et se dirigea vers le bar où une femme se tenait de dos.

 **\- « Hum hum, pardon mais c'est pas ce que j'ai commandé. »** dit-elle d'une voix rauque en posant sans aucune délicatesse le verre sur le bar.

La femme se retourna alors et Clarke changea immédiatement d'expression de visage, passant d'un air sévère à de l'étonnement accompagné d'un léger sourire.

 **\- « Oh… Lexa c'est ça? »** s'interrogea t-elle alors que la brune la dévisageait sans aucune expression sur le visage.

 **\- « Oui… heu Clarke? »** répondit la jeune femme en souriant enfin.

 **\- « Oui c'est ça. Pardon, je savais pas que tu travaillait ici, tu va bien? »**

 **\- « À la vérité, tu ne sais pas grand chose de moi, pour ainsi dire rien Clarke mais ça va et toi? »**

 **\- « Oui… c'est vrai, tu travaille ici depuis longtemps? »**

 **\- « Deux ans, depuis que je suis à la fac. »** lui répondit-elle d'une voix douce.

 **« Je comprends pourquoi Bellamy à dit que les serveuses de ce bar étaient jolies maintenant… » … « Oh attend, je viens de penser ça là?! »**

 **\- « Heu désolée, je voulais pas être désagréable tout à l'heure, c'est juste que tu ne m'a pas servit la bonne boisson. »**

 **\- « Ah excuse moi, j'ai la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci, tu voulais quoi alors? »**

 **\- « Une grenadine. »**

 **\- « Une grenadine? »** répéta Lexa en haussant les sourcils en signe d'étonnement.

 **\- « Ben oui, une grenadine, pourquoi ça étonne tout le monde à la fin?! »** s'exclama Clarke en haussant le ton.

 **\- «** **Ah non rien, c'est juste que c'est rare que quelqu'un vienne ici pour boire une grenadine… »** répondit-elle en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent alors les yeux dans les yeux sans un mot et à cet instant seulement, Clarke remarqua les magnifiques yeux verts qu'avait la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Même en la détaillant, elle en restait toujours aussi belle, même plus en fait.

 **\- « Clarke? »** l'interrompit Lexa dans sa contemplation.

 **\- « Oui? »**

 **\- « Je t'ai demandée si ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre pour faire connaissance un de ces jours? »**

 **\- « Ah… euh… oui! »** répondit-elle un peu trop vivement.

 **\- « Heu ok »** rigola la brune **\- « Tu me donne ton numéro? »**

Clarke attrapa le stylo que lui tendait Lexa et comme elle n'avait aucun papier, elle le nota à même le bras de Lexa. Le contact de sa peau douce et chaude lui provoqua un frisson qui lui parcouru toute la colonne vertébrale. Elle nota son numéro de sa plus belle écriture, de manière à ce qu'il soit parfaitement lisible.

La blonde releva la tête et fut emprise d'un désir de s'éloigner de la brune qui la mettait maintenant mal à l'aise sans trop qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

 **\- « À bientôt Lexa »** dit-elle en souriant avant de se retourner.

 **\- « Clarke? »** la stoppa t-elle.

Clarke se retourna, elle n'allait décidément pas pouvoir fuir.

 **\- « Oui? »**

 **\- « Ta grenadine. »** sourit Lexa amusée en lui tendant un verre.

 **\- « Ah…oui...merci. »**

Elle prit le verre, pivota sur elle même puis retourna à sa table, non sans sentir le regard déstabilisant de la brune sur elle lors du retour.

* * *

 **« Jaha a raison, je fais vraiment n'importe quoi, il faut que je me fasse une raison et que je passe à autre chose, c'est qu'une fille après tout. Il y en a des milliards sur Terre. »**

Lincoln revient et me tend un papier de commandes que je lis brièvement. Je m'exécute de manière très robotique à faire les boissons demandées et en deux en trois mouvements, tout est fait. Je dépose le tout sur un plateau avant de me retourner pour laver des verres, faisant dos à la salle étrangement pleine vu l'heure. Je suis complètement déconnectée et je ne fais même pas attention au bruit de fond quand une voix gracieuse mais furieuse m'interpelle.

 **\- « Hum hum, pardon mais c'est pas ce que j'ai commandée. »**

Je me retourne alors et je reste complètement muette et sans aucune expression face à la fille qui se tient devant mon bar.

Clarke est là… C'est elle. Son visage, furieux au départ, s'adoucit et elle esquisse même un sourire quand elle me reconnait.

 **\- « Oh…Lexa c'est ça? »** m'interpelle t-elle alors.

 **«** **Restes calme et de marbre, pas comme la dernière fois Lexa »** pensai-je **« Sors ton numéro de charme, on va voir ce que ça donne. »**

 **\- «** **Oui…heu Clarke? »** dit-je d'une voix suave en feignant ne pas me rappeler son prénom, comme si c'était possible.

Nous discutons un peu et je m'amuse du fait qu'elle veuille boire une grenadine, c'est mignon.

Elle fait une pause et me fixe droit dans les yeux sans rien dire. Je ne me laisse pas déstabiliser et j'ose une approche:

 **\- « Ça te dirai qu'on aille boire un verre un de ces quatre pour faire connaissance? »**

Elle me regarde toujours mais ne répond pas: **« Je comprends pas, j'ai dis quelque chose qu'il fallait pas? »**.

Comme elle ne bouge toujours pas je l'appelle par son prénom et enfin alors elle parait sortir de ses pensées. Elle me fait répéter, chose que j'ai horreur, mais je suis obligée, la question est trop importante.

 **\- « Je t'ai demandée si ça te dirait d'aller boire un verre pour faire connaissance un de ces jours? »**

Son visage s'illumine alors et elle me répond positivement avec un ton très chaleureux qui me fais rire. Je lui demande alors son numéro en lui tendant un stylo et elle m'attrape le bras pour le noter dessus. Elle s'applique et prend son temps pour écrire des nombres bien lisibles. Alors que sa main glisse le long de mon bras, une vague de chaleur m'envahis à ce contact. Je reste impassible et lorsqu'elle relève les yeux pour me rendre le stylo son regard à changé, elle parait timide, presque gênée. Je souris et alors qu'elle se retourne après m'avoir dit au revoir, je me rends compte qu'elle en a oubliée le principal: sa grenadine. Je la rappelle, lui tend son verre qu'elle prend d'un air encore plus gênée et elle repart. Je ne peux, encore une fois, pas m'empêcher de la regarder alors qu'elle retourne à une table au fond de la salle, puis quand elle se rassoit et regarde dans ma direction, je fais mine de reprendre mon travail et ne lui accorde plus aucun regard même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure et je regarde mon bras: **« J'ai son numéro… J'ai son numéro! »**

* * *

 **\- « Hey Clarke, j'ai rêvé ou tu draguais la barmaid là bas? »** lança Raven en riant.

Tous éclatèrent de rire et la blonde rougit immédiatement.

 **\- « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Raven? Je connais cette fille, je l'ai rencontrée à la rentrée c'est tout. »**

 **\- « Ben en tout cas, elle s'est pas privée de te manger les fesses. »** renchérit Jasper l'air narquois.

 **\- « Qu… Quoi? »** bafouilla t-elle en jetant un regard vers Lexa qui s'affairai à son bar sans faire attention à elle. **\- « Vous dîtes n'importe quoi, tout ça juste pour m'emmerder! ».**

 **\- « J'avoue que j'adore t'embêter Clarke mais elles ont raison. »** sourit Bellamy.

 **\- « … »**

 **\- « Oh ça va Princesse…fais pas cette tête, tu devrais être flattée, elle est canon! »** lui chuchota Raven à l'oreille.

 **\- « La ferme Reyes! »**

 **\- « Allez ça va, laissez la tranquille! »** grogna Octavia.

Clarke articula un "Merci" en souriant à la jeune femme mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Le groupe resta jusqu'à 20h et Clarke lâcha de temps en temps des regards vers Lexa qui ne la calcula pas de la soirée. Quand ils se décidèrent à partir, Clarke remarqua que Lexa n'était déjà plus là. Elle ramena Raven chez elle tandis que Bellamy rentra avec sa soeur et Jasper et Monty décidèrent de continuer à trainer en ville.

* * *

(Nouveau message du 062069…) :

 _\- 22h15:_

[ Salut c'est Lexa. ]

\- _22h19:_

[ Salut! ]

\- _22h22:_

[ Mercredi prochain, t'es dispo l'après midi? ]

\- _22h23:_

[ Je termine à 15h alors oui ;) ]

\- _22h26:_

[ Ok 15h, je t'attendrais devant la fac. ]

\- _22h27:_

[ Ok :) ]

 _Lu à 22h27 √_

* * *

Lexa se coucha le sourire aux lèvres, elle avait enfin revue Clarke et elle la revoyait mercredi prochain, en tête à tête cette fois-ci. Elle allait enfin pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

A suivre…

* * *

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura autant plu que le premier.

N'hésitez pas à commentez et me dire ce qui vous a plus ou non (ça m'intéresse!) :)

Attention, la semaine prochaine Lexa passe à l'attaque!

A dimanche prochain o/


	3. Tu montes?

Bonjour tout le monde!

Apparement mon deuxième chapitre à bien plu et j'en suis ravie! J'espère donc que ce celui ci en fera de même. Aujourd'hui Lexa passe à l'attaque au plus grand désarroi de Clarke, préparez vous!

Je fais des blagues et des insinuations nulles mais il va falloir vous habituer, ça m'amuse vraiment beaucoup trop pour que j'arrête! xD

{ - Little Monkey Fanfic: Ohh mais non, de toute façon le ridicule ne tue pas! Te faire rire sans doute, j'essaye en tout cas! Ne t'étouffe pas quand même, je m'en voudrais ^^' Oh sinon personne n'avais le droit de rire à cette blague, elle était tellement nulle! xD Mais bon j'ai trouvé ce nom tellement ridicule dans The 100 que j'ai voulu le souligner, nous pauvres francophones, ça sonnait pas super, bref. Tu verra ce que Clarke en pensait, je vais l'aborder un peu dans ce chapitre ;) Pour Lexa et sa moto, ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait conduire chez moi, il ne lui arrivera rien, je le promets x) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira alors, tu me dira, mais oui elle accélère vraiment, tu va voir! A ton prochain commentaire :)

\- Kim: Pourquoi? Je trouve qu'il collait plutôt bien mon titre pour le coup :P

\- Clexayeah: (Yeah!) C'est gentil! Oh non elle était nulle, tu n'avais pas le droit! xD Ravie de t'avoir fait rire en tout cas^^

\- JustineJecie: Heda? Oui et non: elle toujours très sûre d'elle et détachée de sentiments (pour l'instant) certes mais beaucoup plus entreprenante que notre vraie Lexa malheureusement. En tout cas merci de ton commentaire :)

\- maemae31: Oh merci! Non j'avoue j'avais pas le droit mais bon tant pis, j'assume mes blagues pourries x)

\- kayliah: Oh ben c'était un peu enfantin et volontaire le coup de la grenadine :) Elle va avoir du mal oui et je sais déjà comment, vous verrez! Merci de ton commentaire ;)

\- yan: Merci c'est super gentil! }

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Bonne lecture! (désolée pour les éventuelles fautes)

* * *

Clarke sortit de la fac et regarda la montre de son père: 15h03, elle était plutôt ponctuelle.

Il ne neigeait pas aujourd'hui mais il faisait vraiment froid, on était en plein mois de décembre alors c'était plutôt logique.

Elle chercha son rendez vous du regard mais ne vit rien, pas de Lexa en vue.

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur une fille près d'une moto au loin et elle plissa les yeux pour voir plus nettement. Quand elle reconnu Lexa, elle fut surprise et écarquilla les yeux.

La jeune femme était appuyée sur une grosse moto toute noire mate et la regardait, un sourire ravageur en coin, en attendant qu'elle se décide à approcher. Lexa portait une veste en cuir sur un simple t-shirt blanc mettant en valeur sa poitrine. En bas, elle avait un jean noir qui fuselait ses jambes à merveille et l'ensemble de la scène aurait pu figurer dans un magazine féminin tellement elle était belle dans cette tenue et dans ce cadre de vue. Clarke s'en fit la remarque intérieurement et se trouva immédiatement très bête de penser une chose pareille d'une quasi-inconnue et qui plus est d'une fille desquelles elle n'était même pas attirée.

 **-** **« Bonjour belle inconnue »** lança Lexa sans bouger alors que Clarke s'approcha.

 **-** **« Heu salut. Tu n'a pas froid comme ça? »** répondit-elle en souriant timidement.

 **\- « Non, j'ai tout le temps chaud en ce moment, va savoir pourquoi...** **»** répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle avant de continuer: **-** **«** **Alors où vas t-on? »**

 **\- « Je ne sais pas, où tu veux. »**

 **-** **« Très bien, tu montes? »** dit-elle en lui tendant un casque de moto noir.

 **\- « Tu plaisantes? »**

 **-** **« … J'ai l'air de plaisanter? »** renchérit-elle l'air très sérieux en levant un sourcil.

 **\- « Je monte pas là dessus moi. »**

 **-** **« Dit tout de suite que je conduis mal Clarke. »** la piqua t-elle un sourire en coin.

 **\- « Mais non, je n'ai pas dit ça… je… »**

 **\- « Alors montes. »**

 **\- « Pourquoi tu ne conduis pas une voiture comme tout le monde hein? »**

 **\- « Montes, je vais te montrer. »**

Voyant l'hésitation de la blonde vaciller, Lexa, avant de monter sur son engin, termina:

 **\- « Allez viens, je vais rouler doucement, agrippes toi à moi, tout ira bien. »**

Clarke soupira et pour le plus grand plaisir de la brune, s'assit derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Lexa mit le contact et au début, tint sa promesse de rouler doucement mais très vite, elle accéléra.

 **-** **« Lexa! Ralentit! »** hurla la blonde en s'agrippant encore plus fermement à la brune, collant ainsi entièrement son corps au sien.

Lexa esquissa un sourire, invisible sous son casque de moto et tâcha de garder une bonne allure pour que la blonde ne se décolle pas.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent devant un café, situé à 15 minutes de leur université et Clarke descendit la première en toute hâte, visiblement énervée et effrayée.

 **\- « Tu l'a fais exprès! Je te dit que j'ai peur alors tu accélère?! Ça va pas bien? »**

Lexa coupa le moteur, retira son casque telle une déesse et avec une grâce dont seule elle en était capable puis regarda Clarke, toute souriante.

 **\- « Oh ça va, j'étais dans les limitations et puis tu n'es pas morte que je sache? »**

 **-** **« Lexa, je te déteste déjà! »** grogna t-elle en lui tapant le bras.

 **-** **« C'est ce qu'on verra. »** répondit-elle en riant.

Les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent dans le café et s'installèrent à une table en intérieur, il n'était pas question de rester dehors par ce froid. Il n'y avait que deux tables de prises et elles décidèrent de s'en éloigner le plus possible pour être tranquilles.

 **-** **« Alors Clarke, commençons par la base, quel âge as-tu exactement? »** commença Lexa.

 **\- « J'ai 18 ans, je viens de les avoir et toi? »**

 **\- « Tu es jeune… »**

 **\- « Pas plus que toi j'imagine… »**

 **\- « J'ai 21 ans le mois prochain. »**

 **\- « 21 ans!? »**

 **\- « Hey bien oui, je ne suis plus un bébé moi. »**

 **-** **« Très bien, je m'en vais. »** maugréa Clarke en faisant mine de partir.

 **-** **« Clarke! »** soupira Lexa en la retenant par le bras, ce qui la fit se rasseoir immédiatement **-** **« Tu es susceptible dis donc...** **»**

 **-** **« Je n'aime pas qu'on me traite comme une** **enfant, c'est mon droit.** **»**

 **-** **« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime les femmes caractérielles.** **»** répondit Lexa.

 **-** **« Quoi?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Non rien** **»** sourit t-elle.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent sans un mot et Lexa fixa Clarke, détaillant tout le haut de son corps visible depuis sa place, située en face d'elle.

 **\- « Qu'est ce que tu aimes? »** lui demanda t-elle l'air rêveur en la fixant toujours.

 **\- « Ce que j'aime? Beaucoup trop de choses. »**

 **\- « Dit ce qu'il te passe par la tête alors. »**

 **\- « Les voitures… »** commença t-elle avec un sourire amer **\- « La nature, les échecs, le dessin, les fruits, les … »**

 **\- « Les fruits? »** la coupa une Lexa surprise.

 **\- « Ben oui, c'est bon les fruits. »**

La manière innocente qu'avait eu Clarke en disant cette dernière phrase fit glousser la brune qui renchérit:

 **-** **« Et quels fruits en particulier? »**

 **\- « Tous mais j'adore les bananes! »**

 **\- « Les bananes? »** répéta Lexa en levant de nouveau un sourcil interrogateur.

 **-** **« Heu oui les bananes… »** répéta à son tour Clarke dubitative.

 **\- « Attends de quoi est-ce qu'on parle là? »**

 **-** **« Heu...de fruits… »** répondit la blonde dans une incompréhension totale.

 **\- « Très bien, je n'aime pas les bananes alors. »** renchérit très sérieusement la brune en relevant le menton.

 **\- « Ah non? »**

 **\- « Non. »**

 **\- « Bas pourquoi c'est bon pourtant. »**

 **\- « Jamais gouté, ça ne m'intéresse pas. »**

 **\- « Comment tu peux dire que tu n'aime pas ça si tu n'y a jamais gouté? »**

 **\- « Je le sais, c'est tout. »**

 **\- « Tu pourrais être surprise. »**

 **\- « Je ne pense pas. »**

Inconsciente de cette conversation à double sens que menait Lexa, Clarke trouva cette fille de plus en plus bizarre.

Cette dernière, qui en avait marre de tourner autour du pot se lança.

 **\- « Clarke, je peux te poser une question? »**

 **\- « Oui? »**

 **\- « Dans une pure hypothèse, ça te dérangerait si je te disais que j'était lesbienne? »**

Clarke marqua un temps de pause, surprise par cet aveu soudain et répondit enfin:

 **\- « Heu… non pas du tout. »**

 **\- « Donc dans cette hypothèse toujours, ça ne te dérangerait pas non plus si je te disais que tu me plais beaucoup? »**

 **\- « Heu non. »**

 **\- « Et si je te disais que tu est très attirante non plus? »**

 **\- « Heu… »**

 **\- « Et si.. »**

 **\- « Lexa! »**

 **\- « Tu ne devrais pas être gênée, je te dis que tu es belle, attirante et désirable, c'est flatteur. »** sourit-elle.

 **\- « Je.. je… je ne suis pas gênée. »** bafouilla la blonde.

 **\- « Non? Alors tu as le teint rouge de nature. »**

 **\- « Oh… »** s'exclama t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

 **\- « Mais tout ça était purement hypothétique, nous sommes d'accord? »**

 **\- « Ah heu… oui bien sûr, donc tu n'es pas lesbienne? »**

Lexa se mit à rire et le serveur arriva à ce moment là. Clarke commanda une grenadine et Lexa prit un café tout en continuant à rire.

Elle s'arrêta enfin, une fois le serveur parti et reprit:

 **\- « Pourquoi crois tu que je conduis une moto alors? »**

 **\- « Pour aller vite, doubler tout le monde j'imagine, comme tout les motards. »**

 **\- « Oui mais pas que. »**

 **\- « Ah? »**

 **\- « Tu n'a pas une idée? »**

 **\- « Humm »** fit Clarke, mine de réfléchir en se frottant le menton **\- « Non »**

 **\- « La proximité. »**

 **\- « La proximité de quoi? »**

 **\- « De qui. De la personne qui monte avec moi voyons. »**

 **\- « Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre. »**

 **\- « Dans une voiture, tu n'aurais pas été collée à moi comme ça. »** répondit elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 **\- « Ohh… tu es directe comme fille. »**

 **\- « Disons que je sais ce que je veux »**

 **\- « Alors c'est pour ça que t'a accélérée comme une malade? »**

La belle brune ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire, les yeux chargés de désir.

 **\- « Je suis désolée mais je… je ne suis pas intéressée. »** lança Clarke la tête baissée et visiblement gênée.

 **\- « Non? Si ça avait été vraiment le cas, tu serais partie depuis longtemps, crois moi. »**

 **\- « Tu… tu te trompes… je vais y aller, au revoir Lexa. »** dit-elle en se levant brusquement.

 **\- « On se reverra? En tant qu'amies promis »** lança Lexa en levant les mains l'air innocent.

 **\- « Oui… oui d'accord. »**

 **-** **«** **Je te ramène?** **»**

 **\- « Heu non ça va merci, je préfère marcher. »**

 **\- « Très bien. »**

Clarke quitta le café, extrêmement gênée et sous le regard de Lexa qui souriait de plus belle. Apparement elle semblait satisfaite d'elle et quitta à son tour le café sans oublier de payer leurs consommations.

* * *

 **\- « Enfin O! Il est 17h20! Hey Clarke n'est pas avec toi? »** lança Bellamy à Octavia qui venait d'entrer dans le bar.

 **\- « Ouais désolée, j'ai été faire du shopping! »** dit-elle en montrant des sacs en souriant. **\- « Et non, elle avait un rendez-vous. »** termina t-elle d'une manière neutre en s'asseyant.

 **\- « Mademoiselle cherche à se faire belle! Un rendez vous de quoi? »** s'interrogea la curieuse Raven.

 **\- « Avec une fille. »** répondit l'intéressée en souriant.

 **\- « Une fille? »** répéta Bellamy étonné.

 **\- « Oui une troisième année, la barmaid de l'autre jour, au bar là bas, vous vous souvenez? »**

 **\- « Comment oublier, elle est si... sexy… »** soupira Bellamy.

 **\- « Oh oh! Je le savais! Ouais bas pas touche Bell, elle est à Clarke! »** lança Raven joyeusement.

 **\- « Arrête Raven, c'est juste une connaissance, elle me l'a dit. »** la coupa Octavia en souriant.

 **\- « Ouais ben moi je parie que d'ici un mois, elles sont dans le même lit. »** sourit Raven.

 **\- « Mais Clarke n'est pas lesbienne enfin! »** s'exclama Octavia **\- « C'est ma meilleure amie, je le saurai si elle l'était! »**

 **\- « Oh pas forcément, souviens toi au club de strip-tease, elle était vraiment gênée. »** dit Bellamy.

 **\- « Ouais bas ça veut rien dire, c'était ton truc les strip-teaseuses… »** maugréa Octavia à son frère qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ce souvenir.

 **\- « Si justement, nous deux on s'amusait bien, on s'en foutait des strip-teaseuses mais pas elle, ça l'a mise vraiment mal à l'aise… »** renchérit Raven, l'air narquois.

 **\- « Oh non, tu dis n'importe quoi. »**

 **\- « On verra. »** sourit Raven, sûre d'elle.

 **\- « Tient, voilà l'intéressée… »** dit Bellamy en désignant Lexa, qui venait d'entrer, d'un signe de la tête.

* * *

Après son rendez-vous, Lexa se rendit directement à son travail. Elle prenait son service à 18h et était donc un peu en avance vu qu'il était 17h30. Non pas qu'elle appréciait particulièrement de faire du zèle à son patron mais elle voulait parler à Lincoln.

Elle se posta derrière son bar, comme à son habitude, sous le regard étonné de son patron qui regarda sa montre plusieurs fois, comme si il était purement impossible que Lexa soit en avance.

Lincoln vint dans sa direction.

 **\- « Hey, tu commençais pas dans 30 minutes toi? »** commença t-il en souriant.

 **\- « Si mais mon rendez-vous s'est terminé plus tôt que je ne l'aurai cru alors me voilà. »**

 **\- « Ton rendez vous avec Clarke? »** dit-il en souriant.

 **\- «** **C…Comment tu sais? »** balbutia t-elle de surprise.

 **\- « Son groupe d'ami est là bas et ils ne sont pas très discrets, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »**

 **\- « Oh... Les nouvelles vont vites alors, je n'ai même pas le loisir de te raconter moi même, ce n'est pas drôle. »** grogna t-elle en souriant, l'air boudeuse.

 **\- « Et alors? Ça a été? »**

 **\- « Humm, je pense, oui. »**

 **\- « Tu l'a mise dans ton lit déjà? Non parce que la fille qui rigole là bas t'a donnée un mois. »** s'exclama t-il en désignant Raven.

 **\- « Haha, j'y serai encore si c'était le cas! Mais dans une semaine, elle est à moi… toute entière… »** répondit-elle les yeux brillants de désir et d'assurance en articulant bien les derniers mots.

 **\- « Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi enthousiaste pour une fille. »** rigola t-il **\- « Elle t'a vraiment tapée dans l'oeil! ».**

 **\- « Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi… »**

 **\- « Hum, je préfère la jolie brune là bas. »**

 **\- « Elle? »** répondit Lexa en désignant Octavia.

Il hocha la tête et Lexa lui fit un clin d'oeil. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire. Leur complicité était incroyable, ils pouvaient tout se dire en sachant pertinemment ne jamais choquer l'autre. La brune était heureuse d'avoir le grand métisse dans sa vie, il était le seul ami sur lequel elle pouvait vraiment compter.

Chacun reprit de son service et Lexa ne manqua pas de remarquer les regards appuyés que lui lancèrent les amis de Clarke tout au long de la soirée, les nouvelles allaient vite et elle espérait juste que ça ne ferai pas fuir Clarke.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me lève péniblement. J'ai vraiment mal dormi, me réveillant quasiment toutes les heures, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'éclipse rapidement toutes les routines du matin: me doucher, m'habiller, me maquiller, déjeuner, ect.

Je m'habille chaudement et me rend à la fac en voiture, en veillant à rouler doucement, tout les routes étant verglacées.

J'arrive dans le hall et la vue de tout ces escaliers me donne le tournis, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne me sens pas le courage de monter toutes ses marches, la fatigue sûrement.

Je me rend alors vers l'ascenseur et j'attend le prochain car il est bondé de monde.

Une fois qu'il est redescendu, je monte dedans, seule et appuie sur le bouton de mon étage.

Alors que les portes se ferment, un bras retient les portes et une jeune femme se faufile à l'intérieur: Lexa…

Elle me sourit et appuie sur le bouton pour refermer les portes. Nous nous retrouvons alors juste toutes les deux, dans une boite de cinq mètres carrés.

Je suis gênée et le souvenir de notre dernière conversation me reviens en tête, je n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle ne se prive pas pour me fixer.

J'attend, j'ai l'impression d'être dans cet ascenseur depuis des heures et quand je relève la tête pour voir à quel étage nous sommes, mon regard croise ses magnifiques yeux verts dont je ne peux immédiatement plus me décoller.

Nous nous fixons intensément, ses yeux brillent. Tout à coup, elle se jète sur moi, me plaquant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur en capturant sauvagement mes lèvres. Je ne sais pourquoi mais je répond à son baiser alors qu'elle me soulève, agrippant mes fesses de ses mains habiles. Automatiquement, mes jambes s'enroulent autour d'elle et nous continuons de nous embrasser fougueusement pendant plusieurs secondes. Malgré l'intensité de ce rapprochement, ses lèvres sont douces, sa langue caresse doucement la mienne et le froid qui me frappait depuis ce matin disparait vite au profit d'une chaleur qui monte rapidement dans mon ventre. D'une main, elle descend doucement la fermeture éclair de mon manteau et la passe sous toutes mes couches de vêtements pour venir me caresser la hanche. Sa main est froide, je frissonne. Alors que ses lèvres quittent les miennes pour trouver la chaleur de mon cou, je lâche un gémissement lorsqu'elle me fait part de son désir grandissant en me pressant davantage contre le mur, me provoquant une bouffée de chaleur incontrôlable. Je suis désormais à sa merci et alors que je me laisse aller, oubliant totalement l'endroit, l'heure ou le contexte de la situation, j'entend le " _Ding!_ " de l'ascenseur indiquant que nous sommes arrivées à l'étage demandé.

 **\- « Clarke… Clarke… Clarke! »**

Je me réveille, je suis au fond de la classe, en cours, la tête posée dans mes bras croisés sur ma table.

 **\- « Bas dis donc, je sais que les cours de bio-statistiques ne sont pas passionnants mais quand même, de là à dormir… »** me dit Octavia en souriant alors que je me relève.

 **\- « … »**

 **\- « Hum je sais pas de quoi tu rêvais mais ça devait être intense vu les bruits que tu faisais et la tête que tu fais encore maintenant. »** me chuchota t-elle en rigolant.

 **\- « Quoi? Non j'ai fais un cauchemar. »** grognai-je.

 **\- « Un cauchemar qui t'a faite baver? »** renchérit-elle en pointant le coin de mes lèvres.

 **\- « Mais je dormais bien c'est tout! Arrête un peu! »** répondis-je faussement en m'essuyant les lèvres du revers de ma manche tout en rougissant.

 **\- « Haha Clarke tu fais des rêves érotiques en cours, allez assume! T'était avec qui? Pas mon frère j'espère? »**

 **\- « Quoi? Beurk non! »**

Octavia écarquilla les yeux.

 **\- « Oh attend… t'étais quand même pas avec… »**

 **\- « Griffin! Blake! Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas, vous pouvez sortir! »** hurla sévèrement Monsieur Kane situé à l'opposé de la pièce.

Les deux jeunes femmes baissèrent la tête, l'une rouge de honte et l'autre morte de rire.

Et Clarke pensa: **« Bon calme toi ce n'était qu'un rêve. »**.

Au fond, elle savait que tout les rêves avaient une signification mais à cet instant, elle se refusa de l'admettre.

A suivre…

* * *

Bon Clarke n'est pas indifférente aux avances de la belle brune mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout n'est pas cuit pour autant pour Lexa!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires!

A la semaine prochaine o/


	4. Une autre approche

Salut tout le monde,

Un chapitre peut être un peu moins drôle cette semaine, je m'en excuse. Je n'avais pas forcément le moral qu'il fallait pour avoir l'idée de blagues nulles à vous servir. Je me rattraperais la semaine prochaine promis!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine et bonne vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'y être! ;)

{ - Cyelab: Merci! Oui je vais continuer dans ce sens ne t'inquiètes pas mais doucement, j'aime donner du fil à retordre à Lexa.

\- Litte Monkey Fanfic: Chacun de tes commentaire me fait bien rire, j'espère que tu en as conscience? ^^ Clarke si au fond elle a appréciée mais elle ne va pas se l'avouer tout de suite, c'est assez bizarre pour elle tout ça. Moins de blagues potaches aujourd'hui tu m'excusera, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même. En tout cas j'apprécie ton enthousiasme légendaire et continue, tu gère en commentaire x)

Moi je ne suis pas encore en vacances non, la semaine prochaine seulement mais je te rend ton *high five*, je suis pas mesquine ^^' Et l'attente fait parti du plaisir alors non il n'y a pas moyen d'accélérer le temps ;)

\- Clexa: Merci :)

\- Guest: Mdr merci j'ai vu que les trucs bien explicites vous faisaient rire alors je fais de mon mieux.

\- Kim: L'amour? Ah peut être ^^

\- JustineJecie: Non tu as raison mais qui ne l'a jamais fait de dormir en cours hein? :P Merci!

\- Clexayeah: Merci ;) Je suis à l'heure cette semaine alors je vous fait attendre le temps qu'il faut ^^

\- kayliah: Merci, j'espère n'en décevoir aucun de vous :3 }

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Bonne lecture! (désolée pour les éventuelles fautes)

* * *

 **-** **«** **Clarke je le crois pas, tu r** **ê** **vais pas d** **'** **elle quand m** **ê** **me?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Quoi? Je sais pas de quoi tu parle Octavia, j** **'** **ai fais un cauchemar je t** **'** **ai dis c** **'** **est tout.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Tr** **è** **s bien alors racontes le moi.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Heu** **…** **je** **…** **je me faisais agresser** **…** **dans l** **'** **ascenseur.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Agresser hein? Dans l** **'** **ascenseur? Par qui?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Je sais pas c** **'** **est flou** **…** **je me souviens pas.** **»**

 **-** **«** **T** **'** **es toute rouge Clarke.** **»**

 **-** **«** **J** **'** **ai froid c** **'** **est pour** **ç** **a.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Ou trop chaud peut-** **ê** **tre?** **»** répliqua t-elle en rigolant.

Clarke soupira, elle n'allait pas pouvoir se sortir de cette conversation gênante aussi facilement apparemment.

 **-** **«** **Pourquoi tu n** **'** **assume pas ma belle?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Assumer quoi?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Tu fais des r** **ê** **ves cochons en classe sur une jolie fille, y** **'** **a pas de quoi nier quoique ce soit, j** **'** **aimerai bien en faire de m** **ê** **me avec le beau serveur moi** **… »** dit-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 **-** **«** **Tr** **è** **s bien mais c** **'é** **tait qu** **'** **un r** **ê** **ve ok?** **Ç** **a veut strictement rien dire!** **»**

 **-** **«** **Non bien s** **û** **r** **… »** commença t-elle en souriant furtivement **-** **«** **C** **'é** **tait bien au moins?** **»**

Clarke se retourna pour fixer sa camarade alors qu'elles se rendaient au parking pour quitter la fac.

 **-** **«** **T** **'** **es s** **é** **rieuse?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Quoi? Je suis ta meilleure amie, je me pr** **é** **occupe de ton bien-** **ê** **tre personnel Clarke.** **»** répliqua t-elle en accentuant le « bien-être ».

 **-** **«** **Ha-ha, tr** **è** **s dr** **ô** **le.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Hey tu ne m** **'** **a pas r** **é** **pondu!** **»** hurla t-elle alors que la blonde avait commencée à la distancer.

 **-** **«** **Et je ne le ferai pas, au revoir O, on se voit demain!** **»**

La brune sourit, elle connaissait bien Clarke mais elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle eut des penchants pour les filles. Néanmoins, elle était sceptique et sur le coup se dit que ce n'était qu'une passade, rien de vraiment très sérieux.

* * *

Lexa savait exactement comment s'y prendre mais arriverait-elle à séduire la belle blonde? Elle avait parue très sûre d'elle en disant: **«** **Une semaine** **»** à Lincoln et même si elle l'aurait voulu toute de suite pour elle, elle commençait à douter de la réussite de ce défi dans un délai si court. Elle n'avait pas mentit à Clarke, en ce moment, elle avait tout le temps chaud et ce pour une seule raison, la magnifique blonde hantait ses pensées jour comme nuit, le pire étant la nuit. Il n'y avait rien de plus frustrant que de faire un rêve un peu osé et de se rendre compte que rien n'était réel, Lexa détestait ça. La jolie brune se décida à passer à l'action et envoya un message à Clarke qu'elle s'avisa de réécrire plusieurs fois pour tempérer ses ardeurs et ne pas trop lui rentrer dedans.

 _- 10h49:_

[ Salut, tu es disponible

cet après midi pour qu'on puisse se voir?

Je voudrais m'excuser d'avoir été si… directe,

je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit. ]

- _11h02:_

[ Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de se voir pour l'instant.]

\- _11h04:_

[ S'il te plait, tu n'a pas une heure ou deux à m'accorder? Passe chez moi, je t'envoie l'adresse.]

* * *

Clarke soupira. Elle avait toute son après midi devant elle c'est vrai mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas se pointer chez Lexa après le rêve qu'elle venait de faire, non. Déjà qu'elle avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux après leur conversation au café mais alors là, c'était purement impossible. Elle se décida alors à rentrer quand elle fut surprise de trouver quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien devant la porte de son appartement.

 **-** **«** **Finn?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Clarke!** **»** s'exclama t-il en la prenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle resta droite comme une statue. Il l'a serra de longues secondes puis la lâcha enfin et s'exclama de nouveau:

 **-** **«** **Tu m** **'** **a manqu** **é** **e!** **»**

 **«** **Pas moi.** **»** pensa t-elle.

 **-** **«** **Qu** **'** **est ce que tu fais l** **à** **?** **»** maugréa t-elle.

 **-** **«** **Je rend visite** **à** **ma ch** **è** **re Clarke, tu m** **'** **a abandonn** **é** **depuis que tu as d** **é** **m** **é** **nag** **é** **ici pour aller** **à** **la fac, aucune nouvelle, ni rien je m** **'** **inqui** **é** **tais.** **»**

 **-** **«** **On est s** **é** **par** **é** **s Finn, tu ne t** **'** **en souviens pas? Tu m** **'** **a tromp** **é** **avec une pouf rencontr** **é** **e en bo** **î** **te. Je n** **'** **ai aucune raison de te donner de mes nouvelles ou quoique ce soit d** **'** **autre. Maintenant laisse moi passer.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Hey c** **'é** **tait une erreur et tu le sais, je t** **'** **aime, s** **'** **il te plait Clarke, laisse nous une chance.** **»** dit-il en la retenant par le bras, l'empêchant d'accéder à son appartement.

Sans réfléchir et n'ayant aucune autre solution, Clarke recula, se détachant de son emprise en grognant les paroles suivantes:

 **-** **«** **C** **'** **est trop tard Finn, je suis avec quelqu** **'** **un d** **é** **j** **à** **.** **»**

Puis elle recula d'avantage et se dirigea vers sa voiture sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

 **-** **«** **Heu** **…** **mais** **…** **QUOI?!** **»** s'énerva t-il alors que Clarke avait déjà démarrée son moteur et partait.

* * *

 **«** **Elle ne viendra pas, c** **'** **est s** **û** **r, j** **'** **ai** **é** **t** **é** **trop directe, fais chier!** **»**

Lexa fut interrompue par la sonnette de son appartement qui retentit et une lumière se mit à briller dans ses yeux.

 **«** **Elle est venue finalement!** **»**

La jeune femme se rua sur la porte et arrivée devant celle-ci, fit une pause pour prendre un air sérieux et nonchalant comme si rien n'avait d'importance. Elle tourna délicatement la poignée et son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle découvrit la personne qui avait sonnée.

 **-** **«** **Jaha?** **»** dit-elle la mine déconfite.

 **-** **«** **Lexa** **»** commença t-il le sourire aux lèvres **-** **«** **Je voulais juste te f** **é** **liciter des efforts que tu fais ces derniers jours, j** **'** **ai vu que tu** **é** **tait arriv** **é** **e plus qu** **'** **en avance hier!** **»**

 **-** **«** **Heu oui oui, j** **'** **essaye de rattraper mes b** **ê** **tises.** **»** dit-elle l'air distraite.

 **-** **«** **Bien je ne vais pas te d** **é** **ranger plus longtemps, c** **'** **est ton jour de cong** **é** **apr** **è** **s tout.** **»** sourit-il avant de se retourner.

 **-** **«** **Oui merci, au revoir Monsieur.** **»** répondit-elle en refermant la porte.

Elle soupira, décidément, cette journée était vraiment merdique de bout en bout. Entre Clarke qui ne voulait pas la voir et l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'elle venait de subir, Lexa se sentit tout à coup blasée avec une envie de se défouler en salle de sport pour se vider la tête et peut être trouver une fille pour la nuit qui sait?

Lexa s'écroula sur son canapé mais sa sonnette retentit de nouveau. Elle prit son temps, afficha un air rageur sur le visage, soupira et se releva finalement.

 **«** **Il ne va pas me l** **â** **cher, d** **é** **cid** **é** **ment, quelle journ** **é** **e de merde.** **»**

La belle brune ouvrit la porte d'un air apathique en grognant un **-** **«** **Oui** **… »** sans même prendre le temps de vérifier qui sonnait.

 **-** **«** **Oh Clarke!** **»** s'exclama t-elle alors en écarquillant les yeux.

 **-** **«** **Heu** **…** **pardon je d** **é** **range?** **»** répondit la jolie blonde en voyant l'air nonchalant qu'affichait Lexa.

 **-** **«** **Non! Non! Je t** **'** **attendais, entre** **… »** répondit Lexa en souriant, ouvrant d'avantage la porte et se plaçant de manière à laisser entrer Clarke.

* * *

 **«** **Mais qu** **'** **est-ce qu** **'** **il m** **'** **a pris? Pourquoi j** **'** **ai dis** **à** **Finn que j** **'é** **tait en couple? Et pourquoi je suis l** **à** **? C** **'** **est d** **é** **bile, je suis d** **é** **bile.** **»**

Me voilà devant l'appartement de Lexa et je ne sais même pas vraiment comment je me suis retrouvée là. Enfin si je le sais, rien n'aurait été pire que de passer une soirée avec ce lourdingue de Finn. Mais pourquoi je suis venue là? J'aurai simplement pu aller me poser dans un café quelques heures en attendant que cet abruti se résigne à partir, mais non, je suis là, quelle idiote je fais.

 **«** **Maintenant que je suis l** **à** **, autant y aller, quitte** **à** **avoir une journ** **é** **e pourrie de toute fa** **ç** **on** **… »** pensai-je.

Je me lance alors et croise un homme noir, la cinquantaine qui descend les escaliers, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais je n'y prête pas plus attention que ça. J'arrive devant la porte de Lexa. Je sonne ou pas? J'hésite quand une voix dans ma tête me répond: **«** **Ah moins que tu veuille rester devant cette porte, c** **'** **est mieux de sonner nunuche!** **»**

Ma main pour seule réponse à mes propres pensées sarcastiques se pose sur la sonnette et mon coeur accélère lorsque le _Driiiing_ retentit.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu plusieurs minutes devant cette porte tellement les secondes m'ont paru longue lorsque Lexa ouvre la porte, un air blasé sur le visage en soupirant un **-** **«** **Oui** **… »**

Je ne comprends pas, j'ai mal compris? Elle ne m'avait pas dit de venir? Je me trouve bête mais lorsqu'elle me reconnait son visage s'illumine et elle s'exclame: **-** **«** **Oh Clarke!** **»**

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'attendait pas en fait et les mots dépassent ma pensée: **-** **«** **Heu** **…** **pardon je d** **é** **range?** **»**

Elle m'assure que non et m'invite à entrer alors je le fais et pénètre dans un appartement qui s'avère être magnifique.

 **-** **«** **Wow, j** **'** **habiterais bien ici** **… »** m'exclamai-je sans même me rendre compte que ma phrase peut porter à confusion.

Lexa rit et ferme la porte.

 **-** **«** **Bienvenue chez moi.** **»** dit-elle simplement en s'approchant de moi.

Elle est terriblement près et mon rêve me reviens alors en tête: **«** **Merde** **»**.

Je me crispe, il faut que je reste naturelle, après tout on peut être simplement amies. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était lesbienne, que je lui plaisait, qu'elle me trouvait très attirante et désirable…

 **«** **OK non, on ne peut pas** **ê** **tre amies mais qu** **'** **est ce que je fous l** **à** **alors?!** **»**

Elle se penche sur moi et me prend mon manteau en effleurant mon cou, je sursaute très légèrement. Elle accroche ma veste à un porte manteau à côté de la porte. Je l'entend soupirer et elle se place alors en face de moi alors que je n'ai pas bougée.

 **-** **«** **Clarke, je voulais m** **'** **excuser si je t** **'** **ai mise mal** **à** **l** **'** **aise ou quoi l** **'** **autre jour. J** **'** **ai l** **'** **habitude d** **'** **avoir plus ou moins toutes les filles que je veux alors j** **'** **avoue que le tact n** **'** **est pas la premi** **è** **re de mes qualit** **é** **s.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Ce** **…** **c** **'** **est pas grave.** **»** balbutiai-je.

Elle me regarde perplexe et visiblement pas convaincue par ce que je viens de dire puis s'interroge:

 **-** **«** **Tu va bien Clarke? T** **'** **es toute crisp** **é** **e l** **à… »**

 **-** **«** **Je** **…** **non** **ç** **a va.** **»** répondis-je en mouvant mes épaules pour me donner un air faussement décontractée en évitant toujours de la fixer dans les yeux.

Elle me fixe toujours et j'ai une désagréable impression de déjà vue.

Moi, enfermée dans une pièce avec Lexa qui me fixe et que je n'ose regarder…

 **«** **Est-ce que je suis en train de r** **ê** **ver?!** **»**

* * *

Elle entre et, en découvrant mon appartement, me dit qu'elle habiterait bien ici.

 **«** **Oh mais tu peux rester cette nuit Clarke mais tu ne dormira pas** **… »** pensai-je.

Je rigole, je dois rester calme, je l'ai faite venir pour m'excuser, ce n'est pas le moment de faire une connerie.

Je m'approche d'elle pour lui prendre son manteau, elle parait ailleurs et se raidit au bref contact de mes doigts sur sa peau. Je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise davantage alors je m'écarte, vais poser son manteau et soupire en me disant: **«** **C** **'** **est vraiment pas gagn** **é… »**

Il faut que je tente une autre approche. Je me place devant elle et m'excuse comme il se doit mais elle parait d'autant plus gênée. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très diplomate mais je ne pensais pas qu'une simple conversation la mettrait aussi mal à l'aise par la suite. Je lui demande si elle va bien et elle me répond que oui en se décontractant un peu. Elle ne me regarde pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus, de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser et tout ce qu'il s'en suit. C'est dur de résister, très dur, mais je tiens bon, je ne peux pas faire ça, elle est à l'air si perdue, si déboussolée, si fragile en ce moment, je ne veux pas la brusquer et qu'elle s'enfuit pour de bon.

 **-** **«** **Clarke tu es vraiment s** **û** **re que** **ç** **a va?** **»** lui demandais-je.

 **-** **« É** **coute, je vais** **ê** **tre honn** **ê** **te, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue. Je ne pouvais pas rentrer chez moi alors je sais pas** **…** **je** **…** **je me suis retrouv** **é** **e devant chez toi et** **… » …** **-** **«** **Je ne voulais pas venir** **à** **la base.** **»** soupira t-elle enfin.

 **-** **«** **Pourquoi?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Pourquoi quoi?** **»** s'interrogea t-elle en me regardant enfin.

 **-** **«** **Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi? Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir?** **»** lui demandai-je en connaissant déjà la moitié de la réponse.

 **-** **«** **Une personne que je n** **'** **avais pas envie de voir m** **'** **attendait devant chez moi alors je suis partie. Je ne voulais pas parce que** **…** **apr** **è** **s ce que tu m** **'** **a dit hier, je** **…** **j** **'é** **tais** **…** **je suis assez g** **ê** **n** **é** **e** **… »** conclut t-elle timidement en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

 **«** **D** **'** **accord,** **é** **coute je m** **'** **excuse, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal** **à** **l** **'** **aise, oublie tout** **ç** **a, essayons juste d** **'ê** **tre amies.** **»**

J'ai pour principe de ne jamais sympathiser avec une fille qui me plait et que je ne peux pas avoir (même si c'est rarement arrivé, je l'avoue) car pour des raisons évidentes, c'est assez compliqué à gérer. Mais Clarke… je ne peux pas la laisser s'enfuir comme ça, je l'apprécie vraiment et j'ai envie d'apprendre à la connaitre alors je me lance.

 **-** **«** **Tu n** **'** **a qu** **'** **a rester ici cette nuit.** **»**

Elle me regarde les yeux ronds et je me rends compte que j'ai fais une gaffe.

 **-** **«** **Heu non attend** **…** **oh merde** **…** **c** **'** **est pas ce que je voulais dire. Heu** **…** **je veux dire, vu que tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi, tu peux rester ici, je prendrais le canap** **é** **.** **»**

Elle me regarde alors, visiblement plus détendue, mes paroles ont l'air d'avoir eu l'effet escompté.

 **-** **«** **Merci.** **»** me dit-elle en me faisant défaillir avec un sourire magnifique. Elle continue: **-** **«** **Mais dans ce cas c** **'** **est moi qui prend le canap** **é** **.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Non.** **»** dis-je en appuyant ma réponse d'un léger mouvement de tête.

 **-** **«** **Comment** **ç** **a non?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Tu es mon invit** **é** **e, il est hors de question que tu dormes sur le canap** **é** **, tu prends mon lit, ce n** **'** **est pas n** **é** **gociable.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Tout** **ç** **a pour que tu puisse te vanter de m** **'** **avoir mise dans ton lit n** **'** **est ce pas?** **»** me lâche t-elle un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres. Je souris, elle me taquine, j'aime ça.

 **-** **«** **Je le ferai quand tu aura v** **é** **ritablement succomb** **é** **e** **à** **mes charmes ma belle.** **»** répondis-je en appuyant ma réplique d'un clin d'oeil.

 **-** **« Ç** **a n** **'** **arrivera pas.** **»** me dit-elle maintenant très sûre d'elle en souriant.

Je ne répond pas, je ne comprends pas trop ce changement d'attitude soudain, elle passe d'une extrême gêne à de la provocation pure, néanmoins j'apprécie cette nouvelle Clarke, plus assurée, plus en confiance, plus provocatrice, plus sexy…

* * *

J'ai rêvée toute la soirée de lui arracher ses vêtements et de lui faire l'amour à même la table du salon… Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ai remarquée, heureusement… Ce n'était peut être pas une bonne idée de l'inviter à dormir ici finalement…

Nous avons passé une bonne partie de la soirée à rire et à nous raconter tout un tas de choses sur la vie de l'autre. À ma grande surprise, Clarke n'est pas comme toutes les autres jolies filles que j'ai pu fréquenter. Elle est intelligente, calme, très réfléchie mais sais également s'amuser et faire des blagues, certes débiles, mais qui ont quand même le don de me faire sourire à chaque fois. **«** **Mais qu** **'** **est ce que je raconte moi?** **»**

Il est 22h30, nous avons fini de manger et je propose à Clarke de finir la soirée devant un film en lui laissant le soin de le choisir pour ne pas qu'elle ait à juger mes goûts catastrophiques en matière de films.

 **-** **«** **Pourquoi tu ne veux pas choisir le film?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Parce que je suis s** **û** **re que** **ç** **a ne te plaira pas, je ne suis pas tr** **è** **s cin** **é** **aste.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Tu ne va jamais au cin** **é** **ma?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Oh si, souvent, mais je regarde rarement le film.** **»**

 **-** **«** **Heu** **…** **mais quel int** **é** **r** **ê** **t d** **'** **aller au cin** **é** **ma alors?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Hey bien** **…** **disons que l** **'** **ambiance** **"** **salle sombre et gens tout autour** **"** **me plait bien?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Oh je vois** **… »** dit-elle en rougissant.

 **-** **«** **Alors quel film?** **»**

 **-** **«** **Celui l** **à** **.** **»** dit-elle en appuyant sur le bouton play de la télécommande.

 **-** **«** **Oh le Titanic? Vraiment? Je vais m** **'** **endormir l** **à… »**

 **-** **«** **Moi j** **'** **aime bien! Tu n** **'** **a pas voulu choisir alors tu assume!** **»** me sourit-elle.

Je grogne de mécontentement mais au final je m'en fiche, elle aurait pu mettre n'importe quel film, je n'aurai pas regardé de toute façon, je suis trop occupée à l'observer du coin de l'oeil.

Clarke s'est installée à côté de moi dans le canapé et je peux sentir son délicieux parfum qui m'enivre. Sa peau blanche, ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus, ses formes, son corps, tout m'attire chez elle. C'est un vrai supplice et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un qu'à cet instant précis.

Une heure première heure passe péniblement et je me rend compte que Clarke s'est endormie.

Je pose ma main sur son bras alors qu'elle a la tête penchée en arrière et la secoue légèrement.

 **-** **«** **Clarke** **… »**

Elle ne se réveille pas mais grogne dans son sommeil et se laisse alors tomber sur mes genoux. J'ai levée les bras, par réflexe sûrement. Elle s'installe confortablement sur mes jambes, sa tête collée à mon ventre et ses mains posée sur mes cuisses. J'avale difficilement ma salive alors que j'ai toujours mes mains levées. **«** **Qu** **'** **est ce que je fais?! Elle en fait expr** **è** **s c** **'** **est pas possible?!** **»**.

\- **«** **Clarke** **… »** dis-je sans bouger.

\- **«** **Humm.** **»** grogne t-elle à nouveau.

Je reste là, perdue à la regarder. Elle est si belle. Je la prends alors dans mes bras et la relève un peu. Je passe mon bras gauche dans son dos et le droit derrière ses genoux. Je la soulève alors et elle lâche un troisième grognement qui me fait sourire. Je la porte alors jusqu'à ma chambre et la dépose délicatement dans mon lit. Je me recule pour admirer cette femme, objet de toutes mes envies. Habituellement, je l'aurai doucement réveillée en l'embrassant mais elle n'est pas prête alors je ne fais rien et sors de la chambre, plus frustrée que jamais.

* * *

Je vous mentirai si je vous disais que la nuit n'avait pas été longue, très longue même. Je n'ai pas dormi, littéralement pas du tout. Non pas que mon canapé soit inconfortable mais l'idée que Clarke dorme à quelques mètres de moi m'a hantée toute la nuit. J'ai eu envie de me lever et de la rejoindre un nombre incalculable de fois.

J'ai décidée de tenter une approche différente avec elle mais vu le premier jour, ce n'est pas gagné que je tienne longtemps.

Clarke est une fille formidable comme j'en ai rarement vu. Elle est très mature pour son âge mais sais rire quand il le faut, elle est timide en ma présence mais présente une assurance incroyable. Au final, sa beauté me plait autant que sa personnalité et… je commence à penser un peu trop…

Je me retourne vers la pendule de mon salon: 4h08.

Il va falloir tenir… je peux le faire.

A suivre…

* * *

Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu? Lexa a un peu changé mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on ne change jamais très longtemps les bonnes vieilles habitudes comme on dit! Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine et n'hésitez pas à me dire votre ressentit dans les commentaires ;)

Peace o/


	5. S'il te plait, reste

Bonjour/Bonsoir!

Il est actuellement 2 heures et quelques du matin, c'est officiellement dimanche alors je publie!

Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié du tout la semaine dernière. Je vous passe les détails de ma vie mais je n'ai pu terminer ce chapitre que jeudi au soir et plutôt que de le poster directement et ne rien pouvoir publier ce dimanche, j'ai préférée sauter carrément une semaine et reprendre un rythme le plus régulier possible. Oh et j'ai jamais fait un chapitre aussi long pour cette fiction alors j'espère que ça vous plaira.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre mais quand j'y suis enfin parvenue, j'avoue que je me suis faite plutôt rire à imaginer certain dialogues et situations. J'espère que vous partagerez mon sentiment ;)

Ma pauvre Lexa, je lui mène la vie dure, qu'elle me pardonne :-*

{ - Little Monkey Fanfic: Tu aurais craqué? Oh moi aussi, depuis un moment x) Tu peux lui parler, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, je ne suis juste pas sûre qu'elle te réponde ^^' Je passe sur le sujet de Finn, tu verra bien ;) Elle n'a pas exagérée, elle est irrésistible! Qui ne tomberai pas pour elle?… Mais c'est Clarke alors rien n'est simple pas vrai? Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué? Sinon heu.. pavé de saumon? Vraiment? Mdr t'avais pas le droit… Merci, continue tes pavés de "saumon", je les adore! ;)

\- Clexa: J'essaye d'alterner niveau "pensées" pour que vous compreniez bien l'état d'esprit de chacune parce que si pour moi dans ma tête c'est clair, je me doute que ça ne l'est pas pour vous si je ne m'explique pas. En tous cas merci de ton commentaire :)

\- JustineJecie: Ah ah étonnant tu trouve? Bon bas tu va voir! C'est toi qui dit Peace? Il est ou le copyright? Je vois pas de copyright moi! Bon… très bien mais je te préviens, si tu ne le met pas dans tes prochains commentaires, je me ferai un malin plaisir de te le faire remarquer à ma façon, attention! :P

\- Cyelab: Merci!

\- LKim: (dsl je sais qu'il y a un point entre le L et le K mais mon ordi veut pas, il est raciste envers les points je crois.) L'amour? Nan "Que pour du sexe" x)

\- kayliah: Merci ça fait vraiment plaisir! :D

\- Guest: (Dit, tu veux pas te trouver un petit pseudo sympathique que je puisse te reconnaître si tu commente de nouveau? :3 Même "PetitPseudoSympathique" m'irai mdr… pardon j'arrête.) En tout cas MERCI, j'aime ce "parfait" :)

\- amy: Pardon :( … La voilà!

\- IceKiwie: Merci de me suivre et merci de ton commentaire, c'est cool :) }

Ps: Les barres horizontales indiquent les changements de personnage/de lieu/de point de vue.

Ps2: Les événements racontés sont en général dans l'ordre chronologique mais pas toujours, je peux raconter un évènement qui se passe avant et pourtant le mettre après ou inversement juste pour ajouter du suspens par exemple.

Bonne lecture! (désolée pour les éventuelles fautes)

* * *

 **\- « Tu as bien dormi? »**

Clarke sorti de la chambre comme une fleur, rayonnante et avec un large sourire.

Lexa se tenait à son bar, qui séparait la cuisine du salon, avec un café entre les mains et une tête de zombie.

 **\- « Super… »** maugréa t-elle.

 **\- « Ton canapé n'était pas aussi confortable que prévu? »** s'exclama t-elle en rigolant en voyant la tête de la brune.

 **\- « On va dire ça comme ça oui. »**

 **\- « Je suis désolée. »**

 **\- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute… enfin si, en fait ça l'est.** » la taquina t-elle un sourire au lèvres alors que Clarke s'était installée en face d'elle.

Clarke écarquilla les yeux et dévisagea son amie.

 **\- « C'est de ma faute si ton canapé n'est pas confortable peut-être? »** s'interrogea t-elle l'air moqueur.

 **\- « Ce n'était pas le canapé le problème, j'aurai parfaitement dormi si tu n'avais pas été dans la pièce d'à côté et tu… »**

 **\- « Ah je ne veux pas le savoir ça! »** s'exclama la blonde, la coupant et rougissant à cet révélation.

Lexa se mit à rire puit un silence de quelques secondes s'installa.

 **\- « J'ai une surprise pour toi. »** déclara t-elle en finissant son café, brisant ce silence presque pesant.

 **\- « Ah vraiment? Mais j'ai cours aujourd'hui… »**

 **\- « Oh allez tu m'a empêchée de dormir toute la nuit, tu peux bien sécher quelques cours pour moi! »** grogna Lexa en souriant.

 **\- « Tu aurais dormi si tu n'était pas une obsédée! »** s'exclama Clarke non sans rougir de plus belle.

 **\- « Tu aimera ça… plus tard. »** dit-elle fièrement avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

 **\- « Dans tes rêves ouais. »**

 **\- « Ou dans les tiens peut-être… »** déclara t-elle en arborant toujours son sourire.

 **\- « Qu… quoi? Pourquoi tu dit ça? »** bafouilla Clarke surprise.

 **\- « Je ne sais pas, comme ça. »** répondit-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

Clarke soupira et rougit encore d'avantage, se rappelant son rêve de la veille et à quel point cela avait été gênant.

 **\- « Clarke? »**

 **\- « Oui? »**

 **\- « Arrête de t'imaginer la scène. »** sourit Lexa.

 **\- « Quoi? Ça va pas non?! »** s'exclama Clarke en lui frappant le bras.

Lexa se mit à rire de nouveau et repris:

 **\- « Bon alors tu viens? »**

Clarke fit mine de réfléchir bien qu'elle connaissait déjà sa réponse. Elle n'aimait pas rater des cours mais elle avait adorée passer cette soirée avec la jeune femme et malgré ses quelques allusions, elle avait réellement fait des efforts. De plus, Clarke voulait réellement la connaitre encore davantage.

 **\- « A une condition... »** minauda t-elle, fière de contrôler enfin la situation.

 **\- « Laquelle? »** s'empressa de demander Lexa.

 **\- « Tu arrête tes allusions. »**

Lexa soupira, elle s'était tenue à carreaux toute la soirée et n'avait pas cédée à la tentation et cela n'allait pas encore? Cette fille était d'une difficulté sans nom à séduire et contre toute attente, Lexa prenait plaisir à ce que la belle blonde lui résiste ainsi. Elle sourit et répondit, un air de défaite sur le visage:

 **\- « Très bien je me contenterai de penser. »**

 **\- « Par-fait! Alors je viens! »** répondit finalement Clarke en lui jetant un clin d'œil de gagnante.

Lexa sourit, elle avait du mal à se comporter comme une simple amie avec Clarke mais si il fallait en passer par là pour l'avoir alors elle était prête à faire des efforts.

* * *

 **\- « J'en reviens pas! Je te croyais pas capable de faire une chose pareil! »** s'écria Lincoln au téléphone.

 **\- « Oh ça va, y'a rien de bizarre à se comporter en amie avec une fille qui me plait un peu.. »**

 **\- « Un peu? Vu ce que tu fais et comment tu galère à la séduire, moi je dirai qu'elle te plait beaucoup! T'a même l'air complètement accro! »** rigola t-il.

 **\- « N'importe quoi! Elle est super canon et j'aimerai bien la mettre dans mon lit, ça s'arrête là. »**

 **\- « Tu aura beau dire, tu n'aurai pas autant de patience si c'était une autre fille, je le sais. »**

 **\- « Bon arrête de dire des conneries. Préviens le patron, je ne serai pas là ce soir, il va devoir me remplacer. »**

 **\- « Ouais c'est ça change de sujet. Il va être content encore, c'est pas des manières ça Lexa… Et dit moi, elle est où ta dulcinée là? »**

 **\- « Dans ma douche. »**

 **\- « Dans ta douche?! »** répéta t-il surpris.

 **\- « Oui… dans ma douche. »** répondit posément Lexa.

 **\- « Et t'es en train de me parler comme ça calmement alors qu'elle est à quelques mètres de toi, nue, trempée, à se savonn… »**

 **\- « Mais arrête! J'essayais de ne pas y penser justement! »** le coupa t-elle.

 **\- « Je ne te comprend pas… »**

 **\- « La méthode "approche directe" ne marche pas, j'essaye autre chose. »**

 **\- « Moi je l'aurai déjà rejoint sous la douche depuis un moment, méthode ou pas. »**

 **\- « Moi aussi. »**

 **\- « Ben alors va s'y! »**

 **\- « Pour me prendre un stop, non merci, c'est elle qui viendra à moi, tu verra. »**

 **\- « IN-CRO-YABLE! Lexa a une jolie fille dans sa douche et ne la rejoint même pas. »** se moqua t-il.

 **\- « Pfff je sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé Lincoln! »** grogna Lexa qui souriait pourtant aux moqueries de son ami.

 **\- « Ahah parce que je suis ton meilleur ami voyons. Alors Clarke, c'est que pour du sexe hein? »**

 **\- « Que pour du sexe. »**

 **\- « Mouais. »**

 **\- « Lexa? »**

La brune se retourna et resta bouche bée.

Clarke se tenait à la porte de la chambre, enroulée dans une simple serviette et les cheveux trempées.

 **\- « Heu je… Clarke… »**

 **\- « Lexa? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? »** demanda Lincoln.

 **\- « Désolée, je voulais pas remettre mes affaires d'hier comme j'ai dormi avec et tout, t'aurai pas des vêtements pour moi? »** dit Clarke en tentant de ne pas rougir du regard que portait la brune sur elle.

 **« Ouf apparemment elle n'a pas entendue notre conversation. »** se dit une petite voix au fond de la tête de Lexa alors que le reste de son esprit était parti dans un état de totale contemplation.

Lincoln qui lui entendait toute la conversation s'exclama au téléphone:

 **\- « Des vêtements?! Mais elle est habillée comment alors là? »**

La brune, complètement décontenancée mis un temps avant de réagir et de s'emmêler les pinceaux.

 **\- « Heu… mais tait toi! »**

 **\- « Quoi? »** dit Clarke les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

 **\- « Non pardon… pas toi Clarke. »** répondit Lexa alors que Lincoln avait éclaté dans un fou rire dans son oreille droite.

 **\- « Quel force d'esprit et de corps ma petite Lexa. »** se moqua t-il entre deux gloussements.

Lexa sourit à cette remarque mais ne décrocha pas son regard désireux sur le corps de Clarke.

 **\- « Ah, je ne voulais pas te déranger, tu parle à qui? »** s'enquit Clarke qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

 **\- « Tu ne me dérange pas, jamais. Je parle à un ami. Je vais te donner des vêtements Clarke. Tu peux… tu peux aller dans la chambre s'il te plait? »**

 **\- « Heu oui c'est mieux en effet. »**

 **\- « Oui. »**

Clarke se retira et ferma la porte de la chambre.

Lexa soupira en fermant les yeux en tentant de se changer les idées.

 **\- « Lex? »**

 **\- « Hum? »**

 **\- « Toujours vivante? Tu n'a pas encore implosée d'un trop plein de chaleur corporelle? »**

 **\- « Ah-Ah! »** grogna t-elle.

 **\- « Elle aime te compliquer la tâche cette jolie demoiselle, je me trompe? »**

 **\- « Non à peine, si tu savais… »** soupira t-elle.

 **\- « Je sais bien, bon je te souhaite bon courage pour aller lui donner des vêtements sans lui sauter dessus maintenant grrr! »** dit-il en terminant par un grognement très animal.

 **\- « T'es vraiment con! »** s'exclama t-elle en riant.

Ils sourirent chacun de leur côtés et se dirent au revoir avant de raccrocher.

* * *

 _Toc Toc Toc…_

 **\- « Clarke? Je peux rentrer? »**

 **\- « Oui! »**

Lexa entra dans sa chambre et chercha Clarke du regard qui s'était simplement assise sur le lit et recouvert d'un drap supplémentaire pour cacher les parties de son corps non recouvertes par sa serviette.

 **\- « C'est ta chambre, tu n'a pas besoin de demander pour y entrer enfin. »**

Lexa lui jeta un bref regard et le détourna immédiatement pour se concentrer sur son armoire.

 **\- « Oui mais je préférais éviter de te trouver dans une tenue inappropriée, tu aurais encore dit que je l'avais fait exprès. »**

 **\- « Hum désolée j'ai pas fais exprès c'est… l'habitude.** » dit simplement Clarke en suivant Lexa du regard qui se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce.

 **\- « L'habitude? Parce que tu as l'habitude de te trimbaler en serviette devant tout le monde? »** s'étonna Lexa.

 **\- « Mais non! »** grogna Clarke **\- « C'est juste que d'habitude, ça ne dérange pas mes amies que je sois en serviette devant elle quoi. »**

 **\- « Alors nous sommes amies? »**

 **\- « Je suppose que oui, non? »** hésita la blonde.

 **\- « Si si. »**

La brune ouvrit une grande armoire et dévoila une garde robe que ne soupçonnait pas Clarke.

Lexa possédait des pantalons, des jupes et même des robes. Son armoire était pleine de magnifiques vêtements que Clarke n'arrivait étrangement pas à imaginer portés par la brune.

 **\- « Wow… je ne savais pas que tu avais tout ces vêtements. »** dit Clarke en se levant et en se rapprochant d'elle.

 **\- « C'est à dire? »**

 **\- « Je ne sais pas, je ne t'imaginais pas en robe jusqu'à maintenant. »**

 **\- « Quoi? Parce que je suis lesbienne et que je te drague ouvertement, je ne pourrais pas être féminine? »**

 **\- « Non… non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. »** balbutia t-elle surprise de la réaction de Lexa.

 **\- « Tant mieux, qu'est ce que tu veux mettre alors? »**

 **\- « Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que tu me propose? »**

 **\- « Ça, ça t'ira bien »** dit-elle en essayant d'attraper un vêtement coincé sous une pile d'autres.

Après un léger silence de quelques secondes, Clarke laissa s'échapper une de ses pensées.

 **\- « J'aimerais te voir dans une de ces robes un jour. »**

La brune tourna la tête vers Clarke et sourit:

 **\- « Et pour quelle occasion? »** demanda t-elle en tournant à nouveau la tête pour prendre plusieurs vêtements dans l'armoire.

 **\- « Il faut une occasion particulière? »** demanda Clarke en se rapprochant davantage.

 **\- « Tu… »**

Lexa se retourna brusquement et fut surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec Clarke qui était en fait juste derrière elle pour pouvoir admirer et découvrir tout ces vêtements.

Clarke se recula alors d'un pas en arrière et Lexa inspira profondément avant de reprendre:

 **\- « Tu ne crois pas que je vais satisfaire toutes tes envies comme ça sans rien demander en retour, si? »** chuchota t-elle en souriant et en accentuant son dernier mot par un haussement de sourcils.

 **\- « Je… Tu n'en rate pas une pas vrai? »** capitula la blonde en croisant les bras.

 **\- « Jamais. Tient met ça, ça devrait t'aller. »** reprit Lexa avec un sourire en lui tendant quelques vêtements.

 **\- « Merci. »**

Lexa attendit dans le salon que Clarke se change.

Quand elle eu enfin finit, la belle blonde sortit et se plaça devant la porte de la chambre.

Elle portait un jean noir resserré qui lui fuselait ses jambes et un t-shirt blanc en dentelles qui laissait entrevoir son soutient gorge noir en dessous.

 **\- « Bon et tu m'emmène où habillée comme ça? »** grogna Clarke en toisant la belle brune.

 **\- « Quoi? Tu es belle comme ça. »** s'exclama Lexa en souriant.

 **\- « Mais on voit mon soutif Lexa! »** dit-elle en se rapprochant du canapé où Lexa était assise.

 **\- « À peine, c'est sexy c'est tout. »** modéra la belle brune en souriant.

 **\- « Tu l'a fais exprès! »** hurla Clarke en se postant devant le canapé à deux mètres de Lexa.

 **\- « De quoi?! »** grogna cette dernière en se levant pour faire face à la blonde.

 **\- « Tu ne pouvais pas me donner un simple t-shirt non? »**

 **\- « Je n'ai pas de simples t-shirts. »** protesta t-elle simplement.

 **\- « Et ce que tu porte alors c'est quoi? »** grogna la jeune femme en face d'elle en portant son haut du doigt.

 **\- « Hum un t-shirt… »** commença t-elle en s'observant le haut du corps. Elle releva la tête.

 **\- « Tu le veux? Très bien! »**

Lexa retira son t-shirt en un instant et se retrouva en soutient gorge devant une Clarke abasourdie.

 **\- « Mais qu'est ce que tu… »**

 **\- « Tient mon t-shirt. »** dit Lexa en lui tendant le vêtement en souriant fière de son coup.

 **\- « Arrête, remet le Lexa. »** grogna Clarke en détournant le regard.

 **\- « À une condition. »**

 **\- « Ce que tu veux mais remet ton t-shirt. »** grogna Clarke la tête toujours tournée pour ne pas voir la jeune femme dénudée.

 **\- « Tu garde le tient, je remet le mien. »**

 **\- « Ok ok, c'est bon. »**

Lexa remit son t-shirt le sourire aux lèvre.

 **\- « Allez ouvre les yeux va, on y va. »**

 **\- « Ne refait plus jamais ça! »**

 **\- « La prochaine fois c'est toi qui me l'enlèvera t'inquiète pas. Allez on y va. »**

Clarke secoua la tête de gauche à droite en souriant et suivit Lexa jusqu'au dehors.

 **\- « Hors de question que je monte sur ta moto, on prend ma voiture et JE conduit! »**

 **\- « À vos ordres princesse. »**

Lexa ne protesta pas et les deux filles montèrent en voiture. La brune guida alors Clarke jusqu'à destination.

* * *

 **\- « Un aquarium? »** s'étonna la blonde.

Les deux jeunes femmes se tenaient sur un parking face à un grand bâtiment bleu.

 **\- « Oui, j'adore venir ici, ça ne te plait pas? »**

 **\- « Oh si, au contraire j'adore la mer, les poissons, les fonds marins c'est magnifique. C'est juste que… »** dit Clarke en tournant la tête vers Lexa.

 **\- « Que…? »** répéta Lexa interrogatrice.

 **\- « Que je ne t'imaginais pas aimant ce genre de choses. »**

 **\- « Tes yeux m'ont donnés envie de venir ici en fait… et tu me connais mal c'est tout. »**

 **\- « Ohh, je ne demande que ça de te connaitre mieux. »**

Lexa sourit à cette dernière phrase.

 **\- « Alors vient Némo, on va plonger dans les abysses ensemble! »** dit elle en lui prenant la main et en l'entrainant vers la porte.

* * *

 **\- « Bonjour, deux places s'il vous plait. »** dit Lexa à la caissière qui leva la tête et observa les deux jeunes femmes avant de leur sourire.

Elle tapota quelques instants sur sa machine et deux billets sortirent d'une grosse machine située sur sa droite.

 **\- « Ça fera 32€ mesdemoiselles »** dit la caissière d'une voix douce.

Lexa sortit sa carte bleue mais Clarke s'interposa:

 **\- « Laisse je vais payer, c'est la moindre des choses. »**

 **\- « Et avec quoi? C'est mes vêtements que tu porte, je suis sûre que tu a oubliée tes papiers. »**

Clarke fit mine de fouiller ses poches mais elle savait parfaitement que Lexa avait raison.

 **\- « Heu… »** dit-elle surprise de la perspicacité de la brune.

 **\- « De plus, il est hors de question que tu paye, JE t'invite. »** dit Lexa avec un sourire triomphant.

Comme prévu, Lexa paya et la caissière lui tendit les billets.

 **\- « Voilà pour vous et votre petite amie. Bonne visite! »** dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- « Heu mais ce n'est pas… »** commença Clarke surprise.

 **\- « Merci! »** la coupa Lexa en la tirant par le bras pour s'élancer dans l'aquarium.

Une fois qu'elle furent un peu éloignées de la caisse, la blonde s'exclama:

 **\- « Pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dit que nous n'étions pas ensemble? »**

 **\- « Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire? »**

 **\- « Rien c'est que… »**

 **\- « Que quoi? L'avis des autres n'a pas d'importance, elle peut croire ou s'imaginer ce qu'elle veut, je m'en fiche. »**

 **\- « Hé bien pas moi. »**

 **\- « Ça te dérange qu'elle croit que nous sommes en couple? »**

 **\- « Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. J'aime juste que les choses soient claires. »**

 **\- « Elles le sont. »** dit Lexa souriante. **\- « Allez viens CHÉRIE, des poissons nous attendent! »** termina t-elle en lui prenant de nouveau la main pour la faire avancer.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent devant le bassin et les yeux de Clarke pétillèrent lorsqu'elle aperçut le panneau disant que toucher les raies était autorisé. Elle s'empressa de s'approcher du bassin et après quelques instants, elle caressa enfin le dos du premier poisson qui se présenta.

 **\- « Si je me met dans l'eau, tu me caressera aussi? »** dit Lexa qui se tenait derrière elle.

 **\- « Certainement pas. »** gloussa Clarke en continuant de caresser les raies.

 **\- « Tant pis, j'aurai essayée. »**

 **\- « On avait dit pas d'allusions Lexa. »**

 **\- « Ce n'était pas une allusion mais une technique de rapprochement. »**

 **\- « Eh bas elle est nulle ta technique. »**

 **\- « Je vais en essayer d'autres alors. »**

 **\- « Tu perd ton temps. »**

 **\- « Parce que tu le vaux bien. »** lui chuchota langoureusement Lexa à l'oreille.

 **\- « Arrête… »** répondit Clarke sur le même ton.

 **\- « À force, tu succombera bien à mes charmes. »**

 **\- « Non, je ne suis pas comme ça. »**

 **\- « Alors pourquoi tu est toute rouge dès que je te complimente? »** dit-elle en se rapprochant davantage dans son dos.

 **\- « Parce que c'est… gênant c'est tout. »**

 **\- « J'aime quand tu es gênée alors. »** lui chuchota t-elle à nouveau l'oreille.

Un frisson parcourut le corps de Clarke à cet instant, cette voix rauque si sensuelle et grave lui faisait un effet étrange qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas elle-même.

Lexa lui prit sa main libre, la sortant des ses pensées pour l'entraîner vers un autre bassin.

Apparemment la brune n'avait pas remarquée son absence due à ce chuchotement et c'était **« Tant mieux »** pensa t-elle, elle ne voulait pas que son amie s'imagine des choses, enfin… plus de choses qu'elle ne le faisait déjà disons.

Elles passèrent tout l'après midi à passer d'un bassin à l'autre, à faire des photos inutiles de poissons et à se prendre elles-mêmes en photo pour s'amuser. Les deux filles avaient tellement fait connaissance en deux jours qu'elles avaient toutes les deux l'impression de se connaitre depuis des années. Elles partageaient déjà une complicité plus qu'évidente et rigolaient pour tout et rien comme le feraient de vraies amies.

* * *

Lexa écrasa un baiser sur la joue de Clarke alors que cette dernière prenait encore un de ses nombreux selfies, devant les requins cette fois ci.

 **\- « Hey! »** s'écria la blonde.

Lexa sourit simplement l'air victorieuse et se dirigea vers un bassin en face. Clarke s'attarda sur la photo qu'elle venait de prendre. Elle sourit et elle la trouva étonnamment belle, non…. magnifique. Elle se promit de faire développer ces photos, peut être pas toutes mais au moins celle-ci, en souvenir de cette journée.

* * *

Les deux filles rentrèrent et cette fois ci c'est Lexa qui prit le volant. Elle ramena Clarke directement à son studio car il commençait à se faire tard.

 **\- « Tu montes un peu? »**

 **\- « Si tu veux. »**

 **\- « Comment on fait pour mes affaires qui sont restées chez toi? »**

 **\- « Je passerai te déposer tout ça demain matin, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

 **\- « Ok merci »**

 **\- « Lexa? »**

 **\- « Hum? »**

 **\- « Merci pour cette journée. »** dit Clarke en lui embrassant la joue.

 **\- « Heu… de rien Clarke, ça m'a fait plaisir. »** souffla Lexa surprise.

 **\- « À moi aussi, vraiment, je suis contente d'avoir séchée les cours finalement. »**

Lexa se mit à rire et elles sortirent de la voiture pour monter chez Clarke.

Clarke poussa la porte et ordonna à Lexa de claquer la porte derrière elle, ce qu'elle fit. Elles pénétrèrent dans un minuscule studio d'une vingtaine de mètre carrés. La blonde s'était arrêtée en plein milieu, posant ses affaires et tournant le dos à Lexa qui était restée un peu derrière.

 **\- « Alors c'est là que tu vis? C'est… »**

 **\- « Petit. »** termina Clarke à la place de Lexa.

 **\- « Certes mais ça rapproche. »**

Lexa se rapprocha et colla alors à la blonde, se tenant dans son dos. Sa poitrine effleurait les omoplates de la blonde. Leurs corps étaient collés et Clarke pouvait sentir le souffle de Lexa dans son cou. Elle n'osait pas bouger.

 **\- « Lexa arrête… »** murmura t-elle.

Lexa dégagea les mèches du cou de Clarke et les glissa derrière son oreille. Ses mains glissèrent sur les hanches de la blonde, elle lui embrassa le cou et souffla dans son oreille:

 **\- « Dis moi que tu n'en a pas envie… »**

Sans même attendre la réponse, Lexa ré-embrassa le cou de Clarke qui ferma les yeux à ce contact.

 **\- « A… arrête je… je ne veux pas… s'il te plait. »**

Entre deux baisers Lexa lui répondit:

 **\- « Alors pourquoi tu te laisse faire? »**

 **\- « Je… »**

 **\- « Tu vois… »** souffla t-elle à nouveau en remontant ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de l'autre jeune femme et en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt pour caresser ses hanches.

La blonde à ce contact, se dégagea enfin de l'emprise de Lexa, lui fit face et s'exclama:

 **\- « Arrête s'il te plait. »**

La brune déçue, baissa les yeux et soupira alors:

 **\- « Très bien, pardonne moi, je m'en vais. »**

* * *

Elle fuit et se dirige alors vers la porte mais je me rue sur elle et la tire par le bras pour la retenir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte, même pas après ça.

 **\- « S'il te plait, reste. »** lui dit-je l'air presque suppliant alors qu'elle ne me regarde pas.

Elle se retourne et je vois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux. Elle me transperce du regard et ces yeux verts me déstabilisent, je me perd dans son regard envoûtant et elle finit par dire d'un ton triste:

 **\- « Je ne peux pas Clarke. Je ne peux plus faire comme-ci de rien n'était. Tu me rend folle depuis des semaines et te voir, être à tes côtés sans pouvoir te toucher ou t'embrasser… c'est au dessus de mes forces maintenant… »**

Mon cœur s'arrête, en deux jours je me sens plus proche d'elle qu'aucune autre personne. Tout va si vite, je ne sais pas comment réagir ni au final comment me comporter avec elle mais tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

Je me rapproche d'elle, passe ma main gauche dans sa nuque et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle ne bouge pas alors j'en dépose un autre et enfin elle me rend mon baiser. Ses lèvres sont douces. Je veux lui montrer que j'ai besoin d'elle, que je veux qu'elle reste alors nous nous embrassons plusieurs fois dans de doux baisers puis je colle mon front au sien et lui murmure:

 **\- « Je suis perdue avec toi… je ne sais pas quoi penser… laisse moi du temps, s'il te plait. »**

Lexa ferme les yeux, elle parait tout à coup chamboulée et en totale perte de moyens mais me répond calmement d'une voix grave:

 **\- « Très bien… je vais y aller. »**

 **\- « Non. S'il te plait, reste. »** la suppliai-je.

 **\- « Je… ne peux pas. Au revoir Clarke. »** me répond t-elle la voix toujours rauque en évitant mon regard.

Elle m'embrasse la joue puis se dégage de mon emprise et s'en va sans demander son reste.

Elle me laisse là, debout dans mon studio, complètement chamboulée et en guerre avec tout ce flot de sentiments qui m'envahit.

 **« Pourquoi cette fille me met dans un tel état de confusion? Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai embrassée? Je ne suis pas comme ça, ce n'est pas moi je… je suis perdue. »**

A suivre…

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et si vous avez une idée de nom pour ce chapitre parce que moi je sèche!

Bonne semaine, à dimanche prochain! :)


End file.
